


Achievement Hunter Reader Inserts!

by moonchez



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reader-Insert, the first fic was my first and darkest ah fic so im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchez/pseuds/moonchez
Summary: These are all of the reader inserts I've posted on my tumblr!
Relationships: Achievement Hunter(s)/You, Alfredo Diaz/You, Fiona Nova/Reader, Gavin Free/Reader, Geoff Ramsey/Reader, Jack Pattillo/Reader, Jeremy Dooley/Reader, Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Reader, Matt Bragg/Reader, Michael Jones/Reader, Trevor Collins/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. The Anniversary (Geoff Ramsey x Daughter!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find these stories on www.goneachievementhunting.tumblr.com! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst day of Geoff's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of Depression, Mentions of Cutting, Cursing

Today was the day.

Geoff has been dreading this day for the whole year. Nothing could make him forget. It didn’t matter how much alcohol he drank or how many days he slept through, he couldn’t forget what happened and might never will until he dies.

The anniversary.

_Her_ anniversary.

Geoff didn’t know why he even bothered going into work that day. He wasn’t mentally prepared to take on the outside world. He didn’t want to see all those smiling faces and hear their laughter and carefree chatter about the weather or some other bullshit. He just wanted to stay at home and sleep the day away like he did the past three years on her anniversary. It’s been four years and he still couldn’t get over losing her. She was his world and then, like a candle that burned out too soon, she was gone, lost in the darkness, to never be seen again.

He just wanted to stop being sad every time he thought about her.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

Her voice.

Geoff was dragging his feet as he entered the Achievement Hunter office, where Gavin and Michael were yelling about something he didn’t care about. Ryan was working on something with his headphones on, so was Jack. Jeremy walked in after Geoff and mumbled a ‘Morning, boss’ as he passed the older male to get to his desk. When Geoff sat down in his chair, he let out a deep groan before resting his arms on his desk and laying his dead over his ink-covered forearms. He closed his eyes, trying so hard to ignore the two yelling dumbasses across the room. But the more he tried, the louder it seemed to get. Geoff couldn’t take it. He needed to calm down and he needed a silent room.

“Hey!” Geoff yelled-almost-screamed, silencing Michael and Gavin effectively. “Shut the fuck up and do your job or I’m firing both your asses!”

“Gee, Geoff,” Gavin grumbled. “Who stuck a firecracker up your arse?”

“What day is it, Gavin?” Geoff asked the Brit irritably.

“May Twentieth. Why?”

“Think, dumbass. What could possibly put me in a worst-than-shit mood and make me threaten your career over some stupid yelling?”

Geoff could see the wheels turning in Gavin’s head before the Brit’s eyes widened and his face paled.

“Yeah,” Geoff grumbled angrily. “Exactly that.”

Ryan and Jack had taken their headphones off when Geoff yelled and now the room was deadly silent, the other men looking at the older male with faces that held surprise and sorrow. Geoff turned on his computer, praying that some work could get his mind off her. God, he wanted to be in a better mood but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. If he wasn’t so careless and blind, he could’ve… He could’ve…

“Geoff?”

Geoff felt a hand touch his shoulder gently. He looked up and saw Jeremy looking at him with a confused and concerned frown.

“What is it, Lil’ J?” Geoff said calmly but still in an annoyed tone.

“I don’t understand. What’s so horrible about today? Besides the heat. Did someone close to you pass away?”

Geoff froze up. He jolted his shoulder forward, forcing Jeremy’s hand off of it. “It’s nothing, Jeremy.”

“Are you sure? Maybe if you talked about it, you’d feel-”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Geoff snapped, standing abruptly from his chair. “If you want to know so fucking badly, Jack can happily tell you why.”

Jeremy looked at Jack, who had a frown on his face before motioning for Jeremy to come towards him. Jeremy walked up to the bearded male with an expectant stare.

“Geoff’s daughter killed herself four years ago,” Jack stated, trying to keep his voice low enough for only Jeremy to hear.

Jeremy’s eyebrows shot up in shock. “You’re kidding.” He murmured.

Jack shook his head. “Today’s the anniversary and it always hits Geoff really hard so we try to comfort him from afar and make the day as easy as we can for him.”

“There,” Geoff said, glaring coldly at Jeremy. “Now you know. Now, get the fuck back to work or your career’s going down the shitter.”

Jeremy nodded before sitting down at his desk, trying to force himself to work on anything. The office stayed silent for a while before Lindsay walked in. When she noticed the silence, she frowned.

“Woah,” She said, confused. “It’s as quiet as a cemetery in here. Did someone die?”

Geoff tried so hard not to show any emotion or reaction. Michael walked up to his wife and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widened and her hands cover her mouth in shock. She looked at Geoff with remorse and pity before excusing herself tearfully, walking briskly out of the office, Michael following after her.

Geoff didn’t know why Lindsay was crying. It wasn’t her daughter that killed herself. It was his. She didn’t have the right to cry over his child’s death and give him pity and remorse. If anyone should be crying their eyes out right now, it should be him.

That was when his phone chimed. Geoff looked down and saw it was Griffon texting him. He unlocked his phone and read the messages she sent.

_**Griffon:** Millicent wants to know why you’re really sad today._

_**Griffon:** I told her you lost someone really close to you._

_**Griffon:** She wants to know who they are and how you lost them._

Geoff felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Millie wanted to know who made her dad really sad today? Bless that girl’s heart. She reminds him so much of…

_**Geoff:** I’ll tell her about (Y/N) when I get home tonight._

_**Geoff:** In the meantime, I’m gonna try and get through today. Ily & I’ll see you tonight._

Geoff set his phone down and sat back in his seat. Jeremy was right. If he talked about it, it might help him find closure. It was worth a try.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Geoff called to the youngest Hunter, who pulled off his headphones at the sound of his boss’ voice. “Do you still want to know about my daughter and why she died?”

Jeremy nodded reluctantly. “Only if you’re okay with talking about it, Geoff.”

Geoff sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “Talking might help me get over it or something like that.” He sat up. “Gather around, guys. It’s storytime.”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gave Geoff their full attention, anticipating the tale Geoff was going to tell them. Everyone except Jeremy knew the story. Hell, they saw the beginning, the climax, and the aftermath.

“Now,” Geoff cleared his voice. “(Y/N) Julianne Ramsey was my first born daughter. She was from my first wife, who’s a complete and utter bitch, mind you. Being honest, I think the only reason I married that slut was that (Y/N) was conceived. Anyways, (Y/N) was my pride and joy. I raised her on my own until I married Griffon. She was smart, talented, creative, she never talked back or lied or swore or did anything that made me angry or disappointed with her, she was, quite literally, the perfect child.”

Geoff sat back a bit as memories of his eldest daughter’s childhood played in his head like a movie. He remembered her birth, her first steps, her first word (which happened to be ‘daddy’), even her first time consuming solid food. He remembered how she would nap on the couch with him and would cling to his leg when he tried to leave or pretended to ignore her. He remembered her baby gurgles and how she tried to speak English as a young toddler. He remembered how he brushed her hair and read to her at night and play pretend and tea parties and dolls with her. He did it all for his little girl.

“As she grew up, (Y/N) started showing these weird… symptoms. She’d become very anxious, she’d have anger spells, really bad insomnia, she’d eat less, anything that would worry a parent to no end. When she was thirteen, she was diagnosed with an anxiety and depression disorder. She was prescribed medication for it and it worked. She was back to her smiling and creative self again. She was my little girl again.”

Geoff took a deep breath, his eyes darkening.

“But, it didn’t last. She stopped taking her medication when she reached high school. She’s been the target of bullying since middle school. It’s only been arguing and spitballs getting stuck in her hair but in high school, it got worse. They’d chase her home and yell hurtful shit at my little girl. They’d beat her up until she cried and put all this horrible shit in her head. They said… They said she was ugly and stupid and unlovable and a waste of space. It wasn’t true. Not at all. But, her vulnerable mind believed it all. Every last remark was a hundred percent true to her.”

Geoff felt tears pool in his eyes. He remembered the days his daughter would come home with bruises and would cry in his arms until she fell asleep. The school did nothing to help her and it only got worse as the year went on. Geoff remembered seeing the cuts on her arms and the hollowness of her cheeks from purging and the dark circles from lack of sleep. He remembered her dull and empty voice and her dark vacant eyes. He remembered how his heart broke every time he heard her crying in the middle of the night. He remembered it all, as much as he didn’t want to.

“Then, the summer of 2014 rolled around. And…” Geoff sniffed, tears threatening to start falling. “She couldn’t take it anymore. Sh… She locked herself in the bathroom one day. I was here and Millie went with Griffon to work, so (Y/N) was home alone. She… She swallowed all her antidepressants and wrote out a suicide note. All… All she wrote was… I’m… ‘I’m sorry, daddy. I hope you can forgive me.’.”

Geoff was crying now, tears freely falling down his face. He buried his face in his hands as he choked out sobs like a blubbering child. None of the other men said a word. They all sat at their desks, looking sad and remorseful. Tears were falling silently down Jack’s face while Ryan held his head in his hands, his elbows propped up on the desk.

“I…” Geoff coughed, calming himself down. “I couldn’t attend the funeral. It was just… too painful and I hated myself so much for her death. I just… I just stood by like an unloving fucking dumbass and let her destroy herself. I… I didn’t know what to do or who to turn to. I felt… lost.” He took a deep breath, wiping his face. “So… Yeah. That’s the story. Now, let’s get some work done.” And with that, Geoff stood up and sniffed as he walked out of the office and into the break room to get something to drink.

“Hey, Geoff.”

Geoff turned around and saw Barbara walk into the break room, her eyes red and puffy. She held a shoe box tightly in both hands.

“Hey, Barbara.” Geoff greeted the female in a low voice as he grabbed a soda from the fridge. “What’s with the box?”

Barbara handed it to him. “Why don’t you open it?”

Geoff set his soda on the counter and took the box, taking the top off and his heart skipped a beat.

Inside a box were a shit ton of Polaroid photos, all with (Y/N) and Rooster Teeth employees. In each one, (Y/N) was smiling and laughing and making funny poses. Geoff’s heart swelled at the sight of his little girl’s smiling face. It was a sight for sore eyes.

“Barb…” Geoff looked up and his eyes widened in surprise.

He saw the Achievement Hunters, Burnie, Gus, Lindsay, Ashley, Meg, Joel, Miles, and all of the other Rooster Teeth members in the building at the moment all standing in the hallway. Most of them were puffy-eyed or still silently crying. That was when it clicked in his mind. All these photos were from everyone. Burnie’s cookout when (Y/N) was twelve, her birthday with the Achievement Hunters, her first time on the podcast, her first game with the Achievement Hunters, her first RTX, everything (Y/N) was a part of that had to do with Rooster Teeth. This company was basically her second home growing up. She’d always look forward to going to work with Geoff. She was always smiling when she walked through the doors and everyone adored her. It was like a big happy family.

“You guys…” Geoff felt tears begin to trickle down his cheeks and into his mustache and down the sides of his mouth. “Thank you. Thank you all so fucking much. I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, I think I’d be talking for everyone here when I say that we loved (Y/N),” Ryan said, leaning against the doorframe with a smile. “She was like family. She was family. We won’t forget her. We could have done something to stop her but we shouldn’t let that hold us back. Geoff, we know you’re going through it slowly but just know that we’re all here for you if you need someone to talk to. And I’m sure (Y/N) is in a place where she is happy again and she’s looking down on you and she’s proud of you.”

Geoff sniffed and smiled, pulling Barbara into a hug, who hugged him back happily. Geoff moved on to hug as many people as he could before breaking down. He was just so overwhelmed over how much love was in the company. He forgot all about it.

“Alright, alright,” Geoff said, wiping his face. “That’s enough crying. Back to work, all of you.”

Everyone grumbled but still smiled as they went back to their work.

That was when Geoff got an idea.

**~~~**

When he drove up the gravel road, Geoff felt a pit in his stomach but Griffon’s reassuring smiles helped him. He could see the headstone coming closer and clearer. Geoff stopped the car and turned it off, getting out, being followed by his wife and daughter, and trudging down the grassy lawn to the large headstone. Geoff stopped in front of it, looking at it was so much concentration, Griffon thought for a moment her husband was trying to set it on fire with his brain. She took his hand, squeezing slightly. Geoff smiled softly at her before taking Millie’s hand in his, leading her to stand in front of him.

“‘(Y/N) Julianne Ramsey’?” Millie read the headstone.

Geoff nodded. “She was your big sister. You were almost six when she… left us.”

Millie sniffed, wiping a stray tear away. “I wish she didn’t. She sounded so amazing.”

“She was.” Griffon said, smiling fondly. “She was an awesome kid. She even called me ‘mom’ without distaste or anger. I felt honored that she saw me as her mother.”

Geoff smiled at his wife and daughter. “I’m sure she loved you guys.” After a few moments of comfortable silence, he cleared his throat. “Can I have a couple of minutes alone?”

Griffon nodded. She kissed his cheek before leading Millie back to the car. Geoff sat down on the grass, leaving enough space in between him and the headstone as if there was someone sitting in front of him. He took a deep breath, taking in the crisp scent of roses and trees and grass. A cool breeze came through, cooling him down from the intense Texan heat. He smiled fondly.

“Hey, baby,” Geoff said, looking at the name engraved on the stone. “I’ve been… thinking about you lately. I can’t believe you’d be twenty-one this year! I was really looking forward to going drinking with you. Oh well, I’ll just drink an extra beer for you when Millie turns twenty-one. Heh, you really liked that kid, huh? You really liked babysitting her or just holding her. You were an awesome big sister, you know?… Umm… (Y/N)… I… I miss you a lot, kid. I know I say that all the time but it’s true. I can’t stop thinking about you. I’m… I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I’ve been beating myself up about it and I should stop. And I will. I’m not gonna let myself get upset every time I think about you. I’ll try to be more happy about you. You’re my daughter. I’m… so proud to call you that.”

Geoff turned and saw Griffon calling his name. He chuckled.

“I gotta go. Griffon wants me to go home with her and Millie.” He stood up, rubbing his hand fondly on the top of the stone headstone. “I’ll come bring you flowers on your birthday, okay (Y/N)? I love you, baby girl. See you later.”

And as Geoff walked away, he could have sworn he saw a girl in the corner of his eye, smiling and waving goodbye as he got into the car and drove away.


	2. LEGO Streaming (Jack Pattillo x Daughter!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack & Reader building LEGO sets on stream and being cute (Requested on Tumblr)

“(Y/N)!” You heard your father’s voice call from downstairs. “C’mon! I’m starting the stream!”

“Coming!” You called back, braiding your hair and making sure your socks were pulled up.

You were twelve years old. You were your father’s only child and the light of his life. You were smart, talented, pretty, and just an awesome kid, according to your godfather. You looked very much like your father; same hair color, same eye color, even the same mannerisms when it came to certain situations. You were partners in crime and you couldn’t wish for a better dad.

You came hopping down the stairs, smiling excitedly. You were met with your dad sitting at his streaming set-up with a huge lego set, a couple cameras and microphones set up around him. His back was facing you as he greeted the slowly-growing stream audience online, which allowed you to sit in your stepmom’s chair on the other end of the table. Jack then turned around, starting to talk about the lego set when he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw you.

“Jesus Christ!” Jack yelped as he recollected himself. “(Y/N) Pattillo, what did I tell you about using your ninja skills on me?”

You giggled. “Sorry, dad. I won’t do it again.”

Jack smiled as he continued on with the lego set.

“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!”

**~~~**

You were about halfway through the set when Jack started to chuckle. You looked up and saw that your dad was looking at his phone.

“What is it, dad?” You asked curiously.

Jack showed his phone to you and you blushed when you saw what it said.

_**@ahqueen2013:**_ _@jack_p and his daughter are so cute!! Watching their LEGO stream rn and omfg (Y/N) is too cute!!!_

You covered your face embarrassingly. “Make them stop calling me cute!” You whined.

“Why, though?” Jack asked, ruffling your hair. “They’re right. You are really cute!”

“Daaaaad!” You whined again, making your father laugh.

**~~~**

“Alright, well it’s time for someone to go to bed now.”

You tried to stifle your yawn to show you weren’t as exhausted as you were. It was already nine at night but you wanted to stay up enough so you could finish the set.

“No, it’s not.” You stuck your tongue out at Jack before you yawned again.

Jack smirked. “(Y/N), honey, it’s time to go upstairs and sleep. We’ll finish this tomorrow.”

“No, we won’t!” You whined. “I’m going over to Millie’s tomorrow and you’re gonna finish this when I go to bed!”

Jack glanced at the chat then back at you, smiling. “I’ll tell you what: We’ll finish the stream tomorrow when you come back from Millie’s and we’ll finish this together. Deal?”

You looked at your dad with squinted eyes for a few moments before nodding. “Deal.”

Jack smiled at you, taking your hand as you got out of your chair. He told the stream he’d be right back as he followed you upstairs. You changed into your pajamas and brushed your teeth as your dad brushed your hair out from its braid. After retrieving your glass of water from the kitchen, you crawled into bed as Jack turned off the lights and turned on your bedside light for you (since you were still afraid of the dark).

“I had a lot of fun today, dad.” You said, smiling at your father. “Let’s do it again soon.”

Jack smiled brightly. “I’m glad you had fun, honey. Now, get some sleep.”

You yawned and snuggled closer to your pillow. “I love you, dad.”

Jack kissed your head lovingly. “Love you too, bug. Sweet dreams.”

And as you slowly drifted off to sleep, Jack looked back at you lovingly before closing the door behind him.


	3. RTX Cuteness (Michael Jones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael x Reader fluff (Requested on Tumblr)

“Hello!” Michael exclaimed into the microphone, causing the large audience in front of the stage cheer and applaud loudly and hysterically. “And welcome to the Off Topic panel! I’m Michael.”

“I’m (Y/N).” You spoke into your mic, causing more cheering.

“I’m Ryan.” Ryan introduced himself.

“I’m Gavin,” Gavin said, which was answered with female screaming.

“And I’m Jeremy.” The short male at the end of the table spoke, finishing the introductions.

“And we are here to answer your questions and answer them to the best we can.” You explained. “But that’s not until after the first hour of the panel is done. So for now, sit back and have a great time with us!”

And with that, the panel started.

**~~~**

“This is a question for Michael and (Y/N).” A Ruby Rose cosplayer spoke meekly into the microphone. “Are you guys holding hands under the table right now?”

Laughter filled the room as you looked down at yours and Michael’s entwined hands that were resting on the table. Michael raised your entwined hands, causing cheers to fill the room while the panel table erupted in laughter. You, however, facepalmed, your face turning red with embarrassment. Michael was always more open about your relationship towards the fans because he knew there wasn’t anything the fans spewed at you and him that he couldn’t handle.

“This is a question for (Y/N).” A FAHC Ryan cosplayer spoke up, making you sit up straighter. “If you could go back in time and alter how you met Michael, what would you do?”

You thought for a moment before answering.

“I’d make it so that we met earlier so we could have spent more time together.” Your answer triggered the audience to go ‘aww’. “And I’d like to have met under better circumstances.”

“What were the circumstances?” Gavin asked.

You blushed. “W-Well, I was still working on Red Vs Blue and had just realized that my computer died while I was getting lunch. I was freaking out because I thought Burnie was gonna fire me and I was just shaking uncontrollably and hyperventilating in my chair when Michael walked in and asked me if I was okay. Needless to say, I fainted and woke up on the Achievement Hunter couch with Michael looking after me.” You couldn’t help but smile at the embarrassing memory. “Something about me having a panic attack sparked a conversation and here we are four years later.”

The audience and the panel table went ‘aww’ as Michael kissed your cheek and threw his arm around your shoulders, making you lay your head on his shoulder.

“Get a room,” Ryan said with fake annoyance, making the audience laugh.

You just flipped him off and just appreciated the moment with Michael. You loved him to death and didn’t want anyone else to spend your life with.

You glanced down at the diamond engagement ring on your left hand.

You’ll tell them later.

For now, you’re just still Michael Jones’ quirky girlfriend.


	4. Rainy Morning (Gavin Free x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy day with Gavin (Requested on Tumblr)

Gavin woke up to the sound of rain pouring outside the open window. He slowly got out of bed and noticed that you weren’t with him. Frowning, the Brit closed the window and padded down the hallway into the lounge. He was shocked to see the huge blanket fort set up in the middle of the lounge. All four dining room chairs and the kitchen bar stools were used as makeshift walls for the fort and the sheets were clipped to the floor lamps and Gavin could see a blue light (possibly a TV or a laptop) coming from inside the fort.

“(Y/N)?” Gavin called the name of his girlfriend and inches closer to the fort.

He then saw your foot poking out from the large entrance on the side of the fort. He kneeled down and saw you curled up in a blanket, surrounded by pillows and watching Youtube on your laptop.

“Good morning, love,” Gavin said, making you jump.

You looked over and smiled when you realized who was intruding on your morning.

“Morning, Gavvy.” You said, pausing your video and crawling out of the fort. “I already made coffee but I know you’d probably want tea. There are some leftover pancakes and eggs on the stove if you’d like some.”

Gavin smiled before kissing your lips and hugging your torso close to his.

“You’re too good to me.” He murmured, resting his forehead on yours.

You giggled. “Since it was raining, and I know how much rain makes you homesick, I decided to make a blanket fort for us to relax in for the day. Since it’s our day off.”

Gavin nuzzled your neck. “But Michael is coming over later.” He whined softly.

“Well, ‘Micoo’ can come over tomorrow.” You answered, mocking his tone and accent.

Your British boyfriend chuckled before kissing your neck softly and letting go of you. He walked into the kitchen, you following after him.

“How long have you been up?” Gavin asked, preparing his breakfast. “The food’s still warm. What time is it?”

“I’ve been up since six and it’s seven-thirty.” You said, looking at the digital clock on the stove.

Gavin looked at you with shock and deflation. “Seven-thirty?!”

You smirked. “Yes, Gav. It seems you can’t sleep in on weekends when you could be spending them awake with me.”

Gavin chuckled. “True true. But I’d rather be curled up in bed with you instead.”

You rolled your eyes. “Just get your food and join me in the fort.”

You turned on your heels and marched to the fort, Gavin following behind with his breakfast and cup of coffee. After you both entered and got comfortable, you logged onto Netflix and resumed watching Sherlock. Gavin snuggled closer to you, letting you rest your head on his shoulder.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Gavin whispered.

“I love you too, Gavin.” You whispered back.

Without you both noticing, it stopped raining outside, sunlight breaking through the dark clouds and brightening up the world.

Just like how you bright up Gavin’s world.


	5. Teasing and Confessions (Jeremy Dooley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a fic where they are very close friends who are clearly into each other but haven’t done anything about so the guys tease them until they do" (Requested on Tumblr)

“You should tell (Y/N) you like her.”

Jeremy looked up from his phone to see Michael sitting at his desk, smirking. Jeremy frowned and rolled his eyes.

“Of course I told her,” Jeremy said. “She is my best friend, after all.” 

Michael shook his head. “You know what I mean. Lil’ J.”

Since it was revealed that you and Jeremy had been best friends since Jeremy’s gymnastic days, the fellow Achievement Hunters began teasing you nonstop. You were an editor for the division and somewhat of a special guest on Let’s Plays so you couldn’t escape the teasing. Truth be told, you actually started liking Jeremy that way, as much as you didn’t want to. How in the hell were you able to function like a normal person around him without embarrassing yourself? This was surely something out of a rom-com or something.

“Sure~” Michael drawled out the ‘re’, smirking. “Just friends, huh? Well, explain why you always look nervous when you’re around her or when she’s blushing when you ‘platonically’ flirt with her.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, blushing. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re like siblings.” Somehow, that made Jeremy feel a little sad, even though it was true.

“I saw that ‘poor me’ look on your face when Gavin was flirting with (Y/N) at Geoff’s party a couple months ago.” Michael pointed out, coking an eyebrow. “You totally dig her, and that’s okay. Just know that us teasing you guys won’t stop until you grow a pair and ask her out.” 

Just as Jeremy was going to retort, you walked into the office, holding two coffees. You smiled at your short best friend and handed him one of the caffeinated drinks, which he took graciously. Michael wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Jeremy when you turned to talk to Lindsay, which Jeremy just rolled his eyes at. You were his best friend and he didn’t want to lose this relationship. But, Michael was right. He did like you that way. But he didn’t know what to do. Should he tell you? Or are you interested in someone else? Jeremy was sure he was going to lose his mind over this.

“Hey, JDoolz?”

Jeremy snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at you, his face surely pink.

“Y-Yeah?” Jeremy answered, slightly stammering. “What’s up, (Y/N)?”

He noticed you looked nervous and your face was kind of red. Then Jeremy saw Lindsay, Michael, and Gavin looking excited with shit-eating grins on their faces, watching you with expectancy.

“Can… Can we talk?” You asked, stammering like he was. “Out in the hall?”

Jeremy frowned slightly but nodded, placing his coffee on his desk and following you out of the office. You stopped when you two were about eight or nine feet away from the office, not that far away from the bathrooms. Jeremy noticed how on edge you were, which made him more nervous.

“What’s up, (Y/N)?” Jeremy asked with concern. “Are the guys giving you a hard time?”

You nervously smiled at your best friend. “You could say that.”

Jeremy frowned. “You know how they are. They’re just weird and think we like each other.”

Your smile faded and you had a deflated look on your perfect face. “You don’t like me that way?”

Jeremy had a shocked look on his face. “Well, do you like me that way?”

You summoned all your courage before speaking: “Let’s say how we feel about each other on the count of three okay?”

Jeremy felt butterflies in his stomach but agreed, closing his eyes when you did the same.

“Ready?” You asked.

“Yeah,” Jeremy answered.

“1…”

“2…”

“3!”

“I love you, Jeremy.”

“I love you, (Y/N).”

When you both said the same thing in unison, your eyes shot open. You looked at Jeremy with shock and relief. Jeremy, on the other hand, had a face as red as a tomato and a disbelief look. You both didn’t say anything for a few moments until Jeremy took your hand, squeezing it.

“You wouldn’t believe how happy I am that you feel the same way.” Jeremy breathed out with a goofy, love-struck smile.

“I can only imagine.” You said before leaning in, closing the space between you two.

The moment your lips were on his, Jeremy hugged your torso, pulling you closer. You were only an inch or two taller than him so it was pretty easy for him to kiss you. Jeremy would constantly wonder what your lips taste like and he was right; your lips were soft and tasted like coffee and sugar as if they were naturally sweet.

After a few moments, you hear what sounded like someone squealing. You pulled away instantly and turned around.

You froze.

There, only a couple feet away, were Michael, Lindsay, Gavin, Geoff, Mica, and Ryan. They were all either smirking or just smiling those shit-eating grins.

“I knew you’d take my advice, (Y/N)!” Lindsay gushed, excited that her OTP came true.

“Good on you, Lil’ J,” Michael said, flashing a thumb’s up. “You better treat her right.”

Jeremy chuckled, hugging your waist from behind, which made you squeal and blush a bright red.

“Don’t worry. I’ll treat her like a queen.”

And with that, the teasing stopped.


	6. Soulmates (Trevor Collins x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU w/ Trevor (Requested on Tumblr)

‘Trevor’

That was the wrist printed on the skin of your wrist. It has been there since you turned fourteen. You met many Trevors throughout your life but none of them had ‘(Y/N)’ printed on their wrists. You slowly stopped looking because of the constant disappointment. Why was your soulmate so hard to find? Did they even want to be found? What would happen if they died before meeting you? What if they didn’t want you? It was these questions that made you stop wanting to find this ‘Trevor’.

Fast-forwarding through a Digital Media degree and a move to Texas, you now have been working at Rooster Teeth for about a year now. You were currently the Head Editor of Achievement Hunter and have been for the past six months. Before then, you were just a regular editor. You’ve made lots of friends at Achievement Hunter, including Trevor Collins, the former Head Editor and now Supervising Producer of the division. He, along with Ryan, Jeremy, and Jack, became your protection squad when it came to fans and you couldn’t help but adore them even more.

Today was a normal Friday for the Achievement Hunters; a nice friendly game of _Presented with Comment_ with Matt and Trevor acting as cameramen while you, Ryan, Geoff, Jeremy, Gavin, and Lindsay played. You were stationed at Jack’s desk for the game and closest to the TV screen that projected the list of videos that were uploaded in the last week that you had to choose from. You’ve seen the recent episodes of _Presented with Comment_ so you knew how the game worked.

“Alrighty,” Jeremy spoke, flipping through the packet of fan comments he printed out. “For (Y/N), the comment is ‘OMG fave if you 100 percent believe that Treyco and (Y/N) are soulmates’.”

You blushed as Trevor came jogging around the table towards you. He stopped a few inches away from you, a smirk on his face and his phone held just above his nose so you couldn’t see how red his face was. You smiled shyly at him before turning back to the TV, clearing your throat.

“Hmm…” You hummed. “That is from this week’s _A.H.W.U._” You decided confidently.

“Correct!” Jeremy said. “And here’s the thing. If you can’t guess where the comment came from, you’re going to have to show us your soulmate tattoo, deal?”

You flushed a deep red but reluctantly agreed to the deal. “Only if Trevor does it too.” You added, glancing at the blonde standing near you.

Trevor stared at you with surprise before murmuring a ‘sure, I’ll do it’. You smiled before turning back to Jeremy. You tapped your chin before speaking: “It came from Reddit, right?”

Jeremy looked down at the packet and chuckled. “Incorrect!” He announced, making the other Hunters burst out in surprised laughter and shocked cheers. “It came from Youtube. But, nonetheless… (Y/N) and Trevor, reveal the tattoos!”

You felt a pit form in your stomach. You haven’t shown your tattoo to anyone since you were in middle school. The only time it was visible was when you were home alone. When you weren’t wearing long sleeves, you were wearing wristbands or jewelry to hide it. You could feel a stinging on your wrist. According to your parents, if your tattoo burned then that meant that your soulmate was close by. Was Trevor Collins, the leader of the (Y/N) (L/N) Protection Squad and your best friend, your soulmate?

Taking a deep breath, you slipped off the multiple plastic Hot Topic wristbands off your wrist and held up your right hand with the palm facing out. Trevor rolled up his right sleeve and did the same. You had your eyes shut, not wanting to see another girl’s name inked on Trevor’s skin and embarrassing you in front of your friends.

“My God…” Lindsay said after a long period of silence.

“That’s fucking amazing.” Geoff chimed in with a surprised voice.

“There go my twenty bucks,” Jeremy said while Ryan chuckled victoriously.

You slowly opened your eyes and peered at Trevor’s exposed wrist.

‘(Y/N)’ was printed on his right wrist.

Same loopy font as yours.

You felt like fainting.

“Wow…” You murmured, subconsciously smiling. “I… wasn’t expecting that.”

Trevor blushed scarlet, rolling down his sleeve but said nothing.

Ryan cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention.

“I believe this would be the perfect time for you to ask her the question, Trevor,” Ryan said, nudging his towards you while he looked at Trevor.

Trevor chuckled nervously before reaching for your hand, taking it softly and awkwardly. You felt butterflies in your stomach.

“H-Hey…” Trevor spoke nervously with an anxious smile. “If it isn’t too much… could we… maybe… have dinner sometime?”

You smiled up at Trevor as Michael, Geoff, and Ryan all groaned and facepalm at Trevor’s cringey question. You squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’d want nothing more, Treyco.” You said before planting a kiss on his cheek and letting go of his hand. “Well, I have videos to edit. I’ll see you later, yeah?”

Trevor’s face was blazing red but he was smiling stupidly. “Y-Yeah. Totally.”

“Awesome.” You smiled brightly before leaving the office, leaving Trevor alone with a group of annoying and teasing Hunters.

But Trevor couldn’t hear any of the teases over the sound of his pounding heart and your voice ringing in his ears.


	7. GTA Heist (Achievement Hunters x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) decides to do a heist in GTA 5 with the AH Crew.

“‘Eyy!” You cheered, greeting your fellow Achievement Hunters as Geoff and Michael started recording the meeting on their phones. “Welcome to the heist meeting, my dudes!”

The room filled with mumbles and fake flat cheers from the six men that made up the rest of Achievement Hunter. This was the second GTA V heist for you guys. The first heist was Geoff’s and it ended with you, Geoff, and Ryan being the only ones left alive before Ryan shot both of you and Geoff and tried to go solo before he realized you still had the money on you and there was no money for him to collect over your corpse. This pissed you off but it ended up being a huge laughing fit for the team.

Now it was your turn to lead the team to a victorious heist.

“Okay,” You say with a handclap and a smile. “Geoff’s heist was… shit.” Geoff glared at you but you pretend to not see it. “My heist should go smoother than that. I’ve been planning this out for about two weeks when I wasn’t working or sleeping.”

“Or stuffing your face-hole,” Gavin commented, making Michael and Ryan chuckle.

“That too. So,” You took your marker and uncapped it, turning to face the map of Los Santos that was taped to the whiteboard. “We’re going to rob this bank here,” You marked a little ‘x’ on the map. “Near Del Perro. We’re gonna need cars, motorbikes, jet skis, the whole shazam.”

The guys nodded, giving you their full attention.

“So, Team G,” You pointed at Geoff and Gavin. “You’re both gonna take this robbery head-on. One of you will run in and rob the place while the other keeps security and anyone inside preoccupied. R and R,” You pointed at Ray and Ryan. “You’re in charge of getting the four motorbikes in the alley behind the bank. Michael,” You placed your hand on top of Michael’s beanie-covered head. “Imma need you to get four jet skis or two boats. Whichever you can get the fastest.” Michael patted your hand before you walked up to Jack. “Jackinator, you’re gonna be my right-hand man. My designated driver throughout this whole ordeal. We’re gonna be surveillance; watching out for Team G and making sure the cops are getting taken out as quick as we can before they die, which will probably happen, but we’ll die of honor.” You walked back up to the whiteboard. “If my calculations are correct, we should all get at least $1,500 a piece. Now, are there any questions?”

Ryan raised his hand. “Do we get masks?”

The team laughed before you nodded. “Yes. Masks _and_ code names.” You pulled out a slip of paper out of your hoodie and unfolded it. “Alright. Geoff, you’re ‘dad’.”

Geoff snickered, resting his head on the table as everyone laughed out loud.

“Jack, you’re ‘mom’.”

“Alright!” Jack cheered lightly.

“Ryan, you’re ‘big brother’.”

“Okay,” Ryan said defeatedly, shaking his head while he chuckled.

“Michael, ‘big sister’.”

“Suck it, bitches.” Michael cheered, tossing his phone in the air.

“Gavin, ‘little sister’.”

“Ahh, what?” Gavin groaned.

“Ray, ‘little brother’.”

“Sweet,” Ray said calmly.

“And I’m ‘baby’ since I’m the youngest out of all of us.” You puffed out your chest with a confident smirk.

“Alright,” Geoff clapped his hands. “Let’s get this heist started.”

The Achievement Hunters all exited the staff room and going back to their shared office. You couldn’t help but smile, excited for the heist that you knew was going to end horribly but you were staying optimistic. There was a big chance this was going to work out but you wanted to believe it was going to go perfectly.

You hope to God it would.

**~~~**

You’ve never laughed so hard in your life.

To say your heist failed was an understatement. Just like the previous heist, three people survived; you, Jack, and Ryan. Ryan tried to betray you but you ended up shooting Ryan and doing a suicide pact with Jack (when in reality you placed a sticky bomb on the boat’s floor and it went off, killing you both). The heist went to shit the moment Gavin decided to go to the bank with Geoff instead of staying outside. Both men are killed but Jack runs in and collects the money and gets back in your car as you drive to where Ryan and Ray are waiting. You all take the bikes and drive off to the pier where Michael was waiting. You got on the jet skis and were driving off when a helicopter and coast guards came flooding in, ambushing you all and killing Michael and Ray. It was there in the middle of the ocean with no wanted level that you shot Ryan and performed the Viking funeral.

It was a very entertaining and exciting heist.

Geoff tossed his controller on his computer after the video was done recording. He turned around in his seat, still softly chuckling. Ryan left the room so he could get ready for _The Patch_. Michael and Gavin went on a donut run for Burnie and you had some time before you had to leave to join Burnie, Gus, and Lindsay for _The RT Podcast_. You decided to get some editing done before it was time to get to make up.

“That was a shit ton of fun, (Y/N).” Geoff praised you with a chuckle. “You should plan out a heist more often.”

You blushed and murmured a ‘thanks, boss’ as you kept editing while Geoff left the room, ruffling your hair before leaving.

“Do you want to join me and Geoff for a _Things To Do_ video for GTA next week?” Gavin offered as he tweaked the settings on his Xbox Live account.

You shrugged. “I’m on _Off Topic_ the same day you guys record _Things To Do_. Maybe? I don’t know if I’ll have time but I’ll let ya know, Gav.”

Gavin smiled at you excitedly as Michael rolled his eyes, standing up.

“I’m getting coffee,” Michael said. “(Y/N), do you want one?”

You nodded with a smile. “Three creams and two sugars, please.”

Michael nodded, mirroring your smile before leaving just as Cara walked in.

“(Y/N), Burnie wants to start the podcast early so we need you in makeup,” Cara explained, motioning for you to follow her.

You saved your editing before saying ‘see you later’ to Gavin, Jack, Ray, and then Michael as you exited the office. You told Michael to set your coffee on your desk as you grabbed a Bartles & Jaymes from the fridge and followed Cara to the makeup area.

You couldn’t help but smile to yourself as you got ready for the podcast.

Maybe you should plan GTA V Heists more often.


	8. Going to Prom (Geoff Ramsey x Daughter!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Can I get a fluffy dad!Geoff and reader where the reader is headed to prom and Geoff is protective of his lil girl?’ (Request on Tumblr)

“(Y/N)?” Geoff rapped his knuckles against the wooden door for the fourth time that night. “Honey, are you okay?”

“Go away, dad!” The tearful shriek that came from the young lady inside the bedroom almost instantly broke Geoff’s heart. “I’m not okay, obviously! I’m not going to prom!”

Ahh, prom. The biggest celebration in your entire high school career. Geoff doesn’t really remember if he went to his or not. High school was years ago. But now, it was his first born’s turn to attend prom. (Y/N) has been waiting for this event since she started her senior year. She bought her dress four months in advance and borrowed accessories from friends. She also was running for prom court and Geoff was sure she was going to win. The only thing she needed was a date. And now, here she was, minutes before she was to leave for prom and with no date.

“What?” Geoff asked in shock. “But (Y/N), you’ve been planning for this for months! Why aren’t you going?”

“Are you kidding me, dad?!” (Y/N) groaned in annoyance. “I don’t have a date! You can’t show up to prom without a date! That’s not how this works! I’ll be a laughing stock!”

“Now, that’s not true. Why don’t I ask Gavin or Ryan to take you?”

“My date has to be someone who goes to the school, dad! And guest passes are twenty bucks. That would be all my dinner money for after prom. And don’t they both have plans?”

Geoff cursed silently. He forgot. Gavin was at dinner with Meg and Ryan was streaming tonight.

“Well, what about-”

“Forget it, dad.” The defeated tone of (Y/N)’s voice made Geoff frown. “I’ll just stay at home.”

“No, you’re not,” Geoff said without realizing it. “You plan for this night and I’m going to make sure you’re not fucking missing it.”

“But what about my-”

“I’ll take you to prom.”

There was a period of silence before the door swung open.

(Y/N) was beautiful, but that was an understatement. She was mesmerizing. Her hair was curled in perfect ringlets that only hot rollers could achieve. Her dress was white; the bodice perfectly sculpted her curves and the long sleeves (that looked kind of like a tablecloth in Geoff’s opinion) stopped at her wrists. The elegant skirt started at her natural waist and stopped at the floor, a slit was above her right thigh that revealed the leg and the white heels she wore. The makeup on her face was subtle but amazing, but some of it was trailing down her cheeks from her tears.

“Wow…” Geoff said, his eyes instantly tearing up. “You look so beautiful.”

(Y/N) smiled subtly but spoke with shock. “You’ll take me to prom?”

Geoff nodded. “Of course I will! I might be your dad but I still want you to have fun. You can only be seventeen once, you know.”

(Y/N) smiled. A genuine, grateful, bright smile. The smile Geoff would see all the time when she was just a little girl.

“Thanks, dad.” The girl said, embracing her father tightly. “But, you won’t get in if you’re wearing your ‘Team Gents’ shirt and jeans.”

**~~~**

“Come on, dad!” (Y/N) called from the base of the stairs. “We’re going to be late!”

“Oh, lay off on your father, (Y/N).” Griffon, her stepmom, spoke from her place on the couch. “He hasn’t dressed up for a party since Michael and Lindsay’s wedding. This is a pretty big deal for him.”

“Well, I don’t want my friends to think I’m some kind of no-show for prom.”

Griffon rolled her eyes. “It’s only eight. Prom’s not over until, what, one in the morning?” She smirked. “And knowing your dad, you’ll be home by about eleven.”

“Okay, I’m ready!” Called Geoff’s voice as footsteps rushed down the stairs.

(Y/N) turned around and had to force herself to not laugh.

The last time she saw her dad in a suit was when he married Griffon, which was a few years ago. But now, with him sobering up and being a little older, it was a new sight for sore eyes. Geoff tried to brush his hair but it was still naturally messy as it always was. The suit he wore was the same suit he wore at Michael and Lindsay’s wedding, according to Griffon. It fit perfectly, but he decided not to wear the coat, since it was May in Austin, Texas. He was wearing a simple white dress suit, a black tie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. A silver watch was clasped on his left wrist and he held a paper mache corsage in his right hand.

“Wow.” (Y/N) said with a surprised chuckle. “You clean up nice.”

Geoff rolled his eyes before handing his daughter the corsage. “I know you wear an elastic band on your wrist so you can just tuck this in it or something.”

“So this is why you took so long?” The teen asked with a smirk, tucking the paper flowers in between her wrist and the elastic band.

“Hey, paper mache is harder than it looks,” Geoff said defensively. He then grabbed his wallet and keys. “Anyways, you ready to go?”

“Not so fast,” Griffon said, picking up her phone. “I need to take photos for relatives and the guys at Rooster Teeth.”

Both father and daughter rolled their eyes before Griffon started snapping photos, each one being cute or goofy, never both. After about five minutes, Griffon was finished and the duo was ready to go.

“Have fun, you two,” Griffon called after them. “And be home before midnight!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Geoff called back before closing the front door. “We’re totally not staying out before midnight.”

“Agreed.” (Y/N) said. “I have plans tomorrow.”

“Who makes plans the day after prom?”

“I do, dad. Now let’s go!”

“Alright, alright. You’re lucky you’re my favorite daughter.”

“Really? I’m your favorite daughter?”

“Of course! Just don’t tell Millicent.”

Needless to say, you both had an awesome time.

You always have a great time with your dad.


	9. After the Stream (Michael Jones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘hiya! can i request some drunk, after off topic michael being cute and clingy? it’s okay if not!’ (Requested on Tumblr)

“Sorry for the drunk Jeremy, Kat!” You called from the car window as you watched your sister-in-law carry your drunk brother into their house.

“It’s alright, (Y/N)!” Kat called back with a tired smile. “Have a good night!”

“You too, sis!” You smiled back as you rolled up the window and continued on your journey, driving out of Jeremy’s neighborhood and onto the main road.

You were the designated driver for the boys on Off Topic. You and Ryan, the only sober people in the office after the podcast, decided to split up the group, so you got stuck with Michael, Jeremy, and Gavin while Ryan took care of Trevor, Alfredo, and Jack. Thank God Geoff was homesick today.

Once Meg and Gavin were in the house, you began to drive home, your drunk boyfriend hugging the bile-filled trash can to his person like a child would hold his prized toy. He was the drunkest of them all. He blacked out a couple of times before you could get him into the car to take him home. You found it hilarious but also pitiful. Good thing you knew the go-to hangover remedy.

“(Y/N)~” Michael groaned tiredly as you turned onto your street.

“Don’t worry, Mikey.” You cooed, smiling at your boyfriend, who looked to be holding back bile. “We’re almost home and you’ll be able to get some sleep!”

“You’re really pretty,” Michael said in slurred words. “Like _really_ fucking pretty.”

“Thanks, Michael.” You smiled as you pulled into the garage. “You’re really pretty too.”

Your ginger boyfriend made a sound of joy as you helped him out of the car, taking his trash can and putting it next to the garage door as you led him inside. Walking through the house, you helped Michael lay down on the bed before slipping off his shoes and helping him change into his pajamas. You retrieved some water and a couple aspirins for the morning before changing and getting into bed with him.

“But I’m not tired,” Michael whined like a child, hugging his pillow.

“Sleep will help you not feel sick, Michael.” You cooed, running your hands through his hair. “And we get to spend all day together tomorrow.”

“Really?” Michael looked at you hopefully, making you smile.

You smiled, kissing his nose. “Of course, honey.”

Eager, Michael put his pillow under his head and pulled you towards him, spooning you happily, which you accepted gratefully.

“Good night, Michael.”

You didn’t get an answer for Michael was already asleep.


	10. The Godfather Cocktail (Gavin Free x Pregnant!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘The reader, Gavin, and Geoff have a video series where they try different alcohols. But The Reader can’t drink any because of she pregnant with Gav’s baby. Gav knows that the reader is pregnant but Geoff doesn’t and they want to ask him to be the baby’s God Father so they decide to do it on the show. (P.s I know Geoff’s hasn’t been drinking and I’m so very proud of home I just really love this idea. So it’s set before Geoff stopped drinking if that’s okay ❤️)’ (Requested on Tumblr)

“Hey, everybody.” Geoff greeted the cameras as you and Gavin smiled next to him. “Welcome to the new Achievement Hunter show, ‘Alcohol Tasting With a Twist’, where we find cocktail recipes and make them here for all of you to see.”

It was Geoff’s brilliant idea to make a new alcohol-related show for the division. The only reason you were there was that Michael and Jeremy both wussed out at the last minute. Even though you were about ten weeks pregnant (Geoff still didn’t know yet) and that meant you couldn’t drink any of the cocktails you were going to be making. Gavin promised to drink your drinks for you, which made you grateful to your boyfriend.

But this new show could really help you ask Geoff a really important question.

“Alright,” Geoff said, rubbing his hand together excitedly. “(Y/N), what is the recipe for this episode?”

“Well, Geoff,” You smiled, butterflies in your tummy. “We’ll be making ‘The Godfather’, an old-fashioned cocktail based on the movies everyone seems to know except me.”

Gavin chuckled as he opened the recipe on the tablet in front of him.

“Awesome,” Geoff said, grinning. “Let’s get started.”

**~~~**

“So, Geoffrey.” You stirred the straw of your drink, anxious. “We need to tell you something.”

Geoff looked up from his drink, curious and confused. Gavin smiled excitedly and took your hand, squeezing it gently. You both shared a smiled before turning to the ink-covered man.

“What is it?” Geoff questioned, frowning. “You guys aren’t quitting, are you?”

You shook your head, Gavin doing the same. You both smiled wide before speaking in unison.

“We’re having a baby.” You both chimed in unison.

Geoff dropped his fingers from his glass and sat back, dazed at first and then smiling like an idiot, covering his face with his hands. He said what sounded like ‘Oh my God’ before dropping his hands, tears leaking from his eyes but he was smiling proudly.

“And,” Gavin added, reaching over and patting Geoff on the shoulder, grinning. “We want you to be the godfather.”

Geoff let out a what sounded like a cheer to the gospels as he threw his arms up to the sky before standing up and walking in between you and Gavin, pulling you two into a loving fatherly hug.

“My children are making a child.” Geoff chimed, tears streaming down his face. “And I’m gonna be a godfather!”

“So that’s a ‘yes’?” You asked, giggling.

Geoff kissed your head before giving your boyfriend a nuggie. He was smiling like a child on Christmas. You loved that smile.

“It’s a ‘hell yes’, you beautiful little rabbits.”


	11. Weird Texts (Jeremy Dooley x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘152: “ Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night. ” with Gavin or Jeremy’ (Requested on Tumblr)

“Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night,” Jeremy grumbled when you walked into the Achievement Hour office on a normal Wednesday morning.

You frowned in confusion. “Excuse me?”

Jeremy looked up at you from his chair. “You text me some weird ass shit at like one or two in the morning, (Y/N). Like, who has that kind of think span at such a late time?”

You placed your hands on your hips. “Weird shit? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Jeremy pulled out his phone and did something on it before holding it up for you to read the texts.

_**(Y/N):** Do dogs see in black and white or color like humans?_

_**JDoolz:** Excuse me?_

_**(Y/N):** It’s a legitimate question, Jeremy_

_**JDoolz:** (Y/N), it’s 1 in the fucking morning_

_**JDoolz:** What are you doing txting me so late?_

_**(Y/N):** I’m bored_

_**JDoolz:** Then go to sleep_

_**(Y/N):** I’ll go to sleep when my brain shuts off_

_**JDoolz:** Then when does your brain shut off?_

_**(Y/N):** About 2 or 3_

_**JDoolz:** Jesus Christ, (Y/N)_

Jeremy pulled his phone away and scrolled up a bit before showing it to you again.

_**(Y/N):** If you farted and burp at the same time, does it make a vacuum in your body?_

_**JDoolz:** Again, (Y/N)?_

_**JDoolz:** We have work tomorrow_

_**(Y/N):** Well answer the question and I’ll let you go to sleep_

_**(Y/N):** I’m genuinely curious_

_**JDoolz:** No, (Y/N) a vacuum doesn’t form in your body if you fart and burp at the same time_

_**JDoolz:** Now go to sleep_

“I could go on,” Jeremy said, scrolling through more and more of your weird messages to him and his responses. “You go really in-depth into these questions.”

“Huh.” You said, sitting at your desk next to Jeremy’s. “I don’t even remember sending those. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. Your conscience gets kinda weird when you’re really tired.”

“You didn’t show those to Ryan or anyone from Rooster Teeth, did you?”

Jeremy darted his eyes away from yours. “Well…”

Just then, Michael walked in, his eyes growing mischievous when he sees you.

“Hey, (Y/N),” He says, a smirk on his freckled face. “If you choke a smurf, what color does it turn?”

You blush before turning to Jeremy, glaring daggers at the short male, who was laughing his heart out.

“You’re dead, Dooley.”


	12. Raging (Geoff Ramsey x Pregnant!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Can you do one where you are reading between Geoff’s legs while he’s playing and he accidentally hits you with the controller when he gets fed up with the game and gets super apologetic.’ (Requested on Tumblr)

“Motherfucker!”

You glance up from your book to the TV. Your boyfriend, Geoff, was playing a video game. You think it’s some sort of RPG or fighting game but all you know is that it’s enraging the forty-year-old, whose legs you were currently sitting in between.

Even if it was his day-job, Geoff could never get enough of playing video games. You weren’t much of a gamer but when you were in ‘the zone’, you could easily take Geoff or any of his co-workers down without breaking a sweat. It was a hidden talent of yours.

But anyway, you set your book on the ground on the other side of Geoff’s right leg. You watched him fight against a large enemy with a team that all had levels higher than ten, which you thought was pretty impressive. Geoff had his arms around your waist, an Xbox controller in his hands. His fingers were angrily mashing on the buttons as he softly cursed. You could feel the vibrations of his voice because he was resting his chin on your head. You could even feel his arm begin to shake because of his anger. It wasn’t a rare occurrence when Geoff got angry from video games but he didn’t get angry all the time. He wasn’t Michael Jones, after all.

Geoff was so close to killing the enemy when his player took a huge chunk of damage and died, ending the level.

“Piece of shit!” Geoff almost screamed, slamming his controller down.

Unfortunately for you, your swollen tummy was right underneath said controller and let’s just say, the feeling of a plastic controller making forceful contact with your sensitive stomach wasn’t nice.

You let out a cry of pain which was followed by you rubbing your stomach as you painfully groaned. Geoff realized what he did and tossed the controller onto the couch behind him.

“Shit.” He cursed, placing his hands gently on your stomach. “Sorry, (Y/N). I forgot you were there. Are you okay?”

You silently cursed your pain before smiling softly at Geoff. “I’m fine, G. Just watch where you’re rage-quitting next time, okay?”

Geoff smiled in relief, hugging you close to him. “I can do that. But are you sure I didn’t hit you that hard? I was pretty angry.”

You shook your head, pressing your cheek against the side of your boyfriend’s worried face. “Don’t worry, Geoffy. You didn’t hurt me or the baby.”

Geoff snorted before kissing you on the head and placing a hand on your belly, where he was sure he could feel the child inside move around.

“Sorry, kid.” Geoff murmured. “I promise I’m not this violent when you meet me.”


	13. Off Topic Cuddles (Geoff Ramsey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Geoff gets very cuddly on off topic with you.’ (Requested on Tumblr)

The feeling of an arm around your waist and someone’s head on your shoulder wasn’t new to you.

It wasn’t shocking news when you and Geoff announced you started dating. Hell, the Achievement boys all made a betting pool (Michael won about a hundred bucks) for when you two will finally come out and say you were together. For the six months leading up to the reveal, you and the eldest Achievement Hunter made it very obvious there was something between you. So obvious, even a blind person could sense the romance. From the stolen glances, how Geoff defended you every time someone made a joking stab at your already low self-esteem, how close you two stand together, even how when Geoff was forced to slap you during RT Extra Life a couple months ago, he decided to kiss your forehead at the last minute. Not to mention you spent a lot more time at the Ramsey house than usual.

“What are you doing, Geoff?” Gavin asked as he refilled his beer.

“I’m cuddling with my lady,” Geoff said, flipping the Brit off from behind your back, which made Michael and Jeremy chuckle. “Back off, asshole.”

“Shush, sleepy boy.” You petted your boyfriend’s cheek lightly. “No need to show dominance at this table, for we are the alphas surrounded by betas.”

Everyone started laughing. You were always weird because of your huge interest in wolves and the structure of their packs. You always singled out Geoff and Ryan as the alpha males while Jack and Michael as the betas and Gavin and Jeremy were the omegas. You decided you were an omega too but now that you were with Geoff, you were surely the alpha female.

Geoff did a mock wolf howl, which you mirrored soon after, earning you a kiss on the neck, which ticked because of his beard.

“Alright, alright.” Michael waved his hands, ceasing any more giggles and howls. “Before we decide who’s the next alpha male, remember that this episode of Off Topic is brought to you by…”

You didn’t pay attention to the ad read, nursing your can of Pepsi in your hands. You noticed Geoff withdrew his hold on you and then something was draped over your shoulders. You look and saw it was Geoff’s hoodie. You didn’t realize you were shaking cold until the warmth of the article of clothing was registered. You slipped your arms through the sleeves and nuzzled Geoff’s neck, which was answered by him throwing his ink-covered arm around your shoulders, kissing you on the head.

“Aww.” Gavin cooed after Michael finished his ad read. “Geoff and (Y/N) are so cute!”

“Fuck off, Free.” You retorted. “You’re lucky Geoff’s holding me back.”

Michael and Jeremy started ‘ooh’ing at your threat while Geoff laughed, hugging you close.

“God, I love this woman,” Geoff said happily, nuzzling his nose into your hair.

“I love you too, Ramsey.” You answered, happy as can be.

“Eww! Old love.” Michael said in a high nasally voice, which earned him a smack on the back of the head.


	14. Admit It (Geoff Ramsey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Geoff request! You worked at achievement hunter a while and Geoff likes you back finally admits it on accident in a video after pestering from the guys.’ (Requested on Tumblr)

There are many things that Geoff Ramsey is absolutely okay with confessing to the internet.

Confessing that he was in love was not one of them.

Even in his forties, Geoff was very much like a teenager when it came to sharing his feelings. No warm-blooded man on Earth would ever express his feelings to an audience.

Especially if he was surrounded by grown idiots who would never let him hear the end of it.

The love in question was a thirty-something-year-old working in Rooster Teeth’s graphic design department named (Y/N). She was fairly tall, long hair, doe eyes, and a heart-shaped face that Geoff was sure he could perfectly cup in his hands. She had the shine of youth and wonder in her eyes and spoke with an enthusiasm toward life that Geoff hadn’t felt in years. She would spend her lunch break lounging around the Achievement Hunter office, chatting with the guys and helped with setting up for videos before going back to her department to resume work. Sometimes, if Geoff was lucky, (Y/N) would bring him the leftovers of her lunch and they’d be able to talk one-on-one without the other Achievement Hunters bothering them. Geoff found (Y/N) very endearing and intelligent, which drew him in even further. The older male hadn’t been in love for some time, but once he felt that nostalgic warm glow in his chest, he knew he was utterly fucked.

**———-**

“Hey, Geoff?”

The guys were recording yet another episode of Minecraft, where Geoff was the host (as usual) and the other five Hunters were giving a ridiculous challenge to complete for the Tower of Pimps. This time, the guys were being sent on a scavenger hunt across Achievement City to find all and any kind of Minecraft animal life.

“Hey, Gavin,” Geoff answered the Brit as his Minecraft player stood idle in the middle of the sky.

“Do you know that girl in the graphic design department?”

“Gotta be more specific than that, dude.” Michael chimed in.

“No I mean.. That one girl.. The one close to your age, Geoff. The one who comes in here a lot.” 

“Oh, you mean (Y/N)? Yeah, I know her. What about it?”

“Well, do you… like… Like her?”

Geoff felt heat rise up the back of his neck. “Of course I do. We’re good friends.”

“Geoff,” Ryan inserted himself into the conversation. “I think what Gavin is trying to ask is if you like her more than a friend. Like, romantically?”

“Uhh…” Geoff thought for a moment, wondering how he could get off the topic. “I mean, she is pretty cool. She has a really good sense of humor and makes my day every time I see her.”

“So you do like her,” Ray spoke up.

“I mean…” Geoff’s voice trailed off, obviously embarrassed that he can’t get out of the situation.

Jack turned, glancing at Geoff. “Geoff looks pretty red. I can confirm that he cannot deny liking (Y/N). We can safely say he has the hots for her.”

“Yes, Jack!” Geoff blurted out, running his hands through his hair. “I like (Y/N)! I… I… Really like her. She’s awesome. She… Makes my day so much better.”

“Aww.” Ryan, Jack, and Gavin teased their boss, making everyone (excluding Geoff) burst out laughing.

“Alright, alright, alright!” Geoff groaned. “Let’s just finish this fucking let’s play before I fire you all right here.”

The topic finally changed to some other light-hearted jokes and bickerings, much to Geoff’s delight. 

But now he had a new problem.

He just confessed his feelings to the internet.


	15. Homework (Geoff Ramsey x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I need more geoff content pleaaaseeeee. Maybe like reader works at AH and is always super sweet with Millie and like helps with her homework etc and geoff falls in love with the reader watching how she interacts with millie?‘ (Requested on Tumblr)

“Hey, (Y/N)?”

You pushed your headphones off your ears and looked up to see Geoff, your boss of four years, standing beside your desk.

“What’s up, boss-man?” You leaned back in your chair. “How can I help?”

Geoff looked behind him and motioned toward someone to come over. You looked over and saw Millie, his preteen daughter, come shuffling over. She was holding a binder and pencil pouch.

“You’re good with eight grade algebra, right?” Geoff asked you, placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder.

You shrugged nonchalantly. “Well I do have a degree in math, but I wouldn’t say I’m good at math.”

Geoff chuckled. “Well, could you help Millie with her math homework? I can’t make sense of it and none of the other guys can understand it.”

You sat up, a determined look in your eyes. “That’s because their men- No offense, Geoff- and men tend to not see the big picture in things.” You leaned over and dragged Jeremy’s empty chair towards your desk. “Pop a squat, Mille Vanillie. I’ll help you conquer that math dragon.”

Millie sat down in the chair as you sorted out your desk to make room for her binder. Geoff ruffled his daughter’s hair before patting you on the shoulder, cause you to smile at him.

“Thanks, (Y/N). I just don’t understand math that well.”

You tilted your head to the side. “But you’re still pretty smart in my book, Geoffrey.”

Geoff nodded, his smile growing a little bigger before he went back to his desk.

There was something about you that made Geoff comfortable. It made him feel… light. Whenever you were around, his mood got better, he laughed a little harder, and he was just a lot happier. You two had gone out a couple of times, but nothing was serious. You weren’t sure where you stood in the older male’s life, what with his sobriety and his daughter being the two most important things to him. You didn’t want to become just another stress or worry in his life. Geoff, on the other hand, wanted you two to be official. The last time he was falling this hard for someone, it was Griffin. Millie wasn’t bothered that her dad wanted to start dating again, but she still made time for her mom. So really, it was a matter of time before someone made a move.

You and Millie had gotten through the algebra in under an hour. You even made Millie a cheat sheet to remember the concepts and formulas for her upcoming test. After she packed up her stuff, she went off to play Mario Party in the AH support room.

“Hey,” You looked up from your computer to see Geoff standing beside his. “Thanks for helping Millie. I really appreciate it.”

You smiled. “Geoff, it’s really not a problem. I actually like math, and it’s a lot easier than the problems they made us solve in college.”

Geoff chuckled. You stood from your desk and was rearranging your bag when you saw something past your peripheral. When you turned your head, you didn’t have time to process how Geoff cupped your face in his hands and smashed his lips into you. You tensed up for a moment before relaxing and placing your hands on his shoulders, kissing back. Besides his facial hair tickling your skin, the kiss was sweet and passionate. Just like Geoff.

When you separated, nothing was said for a few moments as you regained your breathing. Geoff let out a breathy chuckle, brushing his thumb over your cheek.

“I really like you, (Y/N).” He said, his voice low as if he was telling you a secret. “And seeing how you are with Millie just makes me fall for you more and more.”

You snickered. “You love me because I helped your daughter with her homework? You’ve got some weird standards, Mr. Ramsey.”

“You know what I mean, (Y/N).” He was looking deep into your eyes now. “You treat my daughter as if she were your own, and I couldn’t be happier to see that. Millie really likes you too, but not the same way as I do. I… Erm… I think I-“

You kissed Geoff again. “I love you too, Geoff.”

It was then that someone coughed, causing both you and Geoff to turn toward the door.

Millie, Michael, Gavin, and Lindays all stood there. Millie was covering her face in embarrassment, the Jones’ had somewhat surprised looks on their faces, and Gavin had his phone out (most likely recording). You and Geoff separated quickly, both red in the face.

“How’s it going, lovebirds?” Lindays spoke up, causing Team Nice Dynamite to burst out in laughter.

“Shut the fuck up.” Geoff hugged you to his side, his hand on your waist. “Leave me and my beautiful girlfriend alone.”

Now, it was your turn to cover your face out of embarrassment.


	16. Drunk In Love (Drunk!Michael Jones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from my Tumblr asked for drunk Michael during Extra Life 2019

Ah, Extra Life. The time of year when Rooster Teeth pulls off shit they can’t put on Youtube to raise money for sick children. This was one of the many times you were happy to be part of the company. But this year, it was a lot more chaotic and destructive, and you had a special task:

Making sure you’re potentially insane boyfriend Michael Jones doesn’t die from alcohol poisoning (or really anything in general).

At that very moment, the ginger was facedown on the floor, his nose and mouth smushed against the concrete while his eyes stared ahead. His body was stiff but you knew he was still conscious.

“Alright, big guy.” You grabbed his arm, pulling him up. “Let’s get you some water and a trash can. You sit right here and be good until I come back, okay?”

Michael stared up at you, blinking. You took that as his understanding and turned to walk off. Suddenly, something grabbed your wrist, halting your step. Turning back, you saw it was Michael who grabbed you.

“What?” You asked, frowning.

“You…” His voice trailed off. He scrunched his face in focus before trying to speak again. “You’re so…  _ fucking _ … pretty.”

You blushed. Michael was very much the silent type when it came to PDA, but he never strayed from showering you in compliments, even in the office. You got used to it, but it never fails to make you flush. 

“Y-you think I’m pretty?”

Michael shook his head. “No. You’re…  _ fucking  _ pretty.”

You could feel the heat radiating off of your face and couldn’t help but squeal. Despite being almost blackout drunk, Michael was so cute in that moment and all you wanted to do was squeeze him. But, you didn’t want him to puke all over you.

“Aww,” You cooed, ruffling his curls. “Thank you, baby. I’ll be right back okay? Stay right here.”

Michael nodded and you rushed away before returning with a huge trash can and a large bottle of water. He cradled the bottle close to his body and you sat on the bean bag next to him.

“I love you.” You heard him mumble.

You smiled, leaned over, and pressed a kiss into his hair. “I love you too, Mikey.”

Then, he lurched forward and proceeded to empty his stomach into the trash can.

**[WC: 389]**


	17. Missing (FAHC!Michael Jones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I cannot keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you”

You were once an arm’s specialist for The Fake AH Crew, the organized crime ‘family’ that practically ran the city. They paid you better than any other past job and treated you like a sister. You even became romantically involved with one of them. But, after an attack on the headquarters from a rival gang that almost left you dead, you decided it was time to move on. So, even after constant coercion and practical begging from the crew, you packed up your belongings and skipped town, planning to never come back.

But it seems that the Fakes weren’t done with you just yet.

Your normal day was disrupted by a letter being personally delivered to your door. You immediately recognized the handwriting of your old boss, Geoff Ramsey. According to Geoff, there was another attack on the Fakes’ headquarters and it resulted in the crew splitting up for safety. After they grouped back up, they realized they were missing someone.

Someone you were very closed to.

Your old flame, Michael “Mogar” Jones.

Geoff had speculations that Michael found out where you were and was en route to your apartment, using the split-up as an opportunity to sneak away. The purpose of this impromptu visit? Well, Geoff believes that Michael is going to attempt to bring you back to the Fakes, but anything could happen now after all these years of you being away from him.

You quickly became anxious. If the letter was to be believed, Michael found you and could show up any day now. Since moving to this new city, you rarely went out. You used delivery services for groceries and food while also working as tech support from home (which was only pocket money compared to the millions in your Swiss bank account). So, you were basically a hermit since you knew at least some of the Fakes’ enemies kept tabs on your movements. You were expecting an attack or abduction as much as Michael’s visit these days. There was a reason you kept a knife under your pillow.

It was roughly two in the morning when you stirred awake. The uncomfortable dryness in your mouth and throat made you wander into the kitchen for water. As you took long sips of the soothing liquid, you heard something. A very faint scratching that could only be heard in complete silence. You listened as hard as you could as a sudden click and the creaking of the front door opening filled the room. You kept your back turned from the doorway as the door closed and heavy footsteps came from the living room before stopping in the kitchen entryway. As the silence settled back in, you felt your heart pounding and your hands shake. Thankfully, you weren’t holding the glass of water, or else it would probably fall and shatter.

“Is…” You took a deep breath, trying to gulp down your fear. “Is that you, Michael?”

A soft snort came from behind you. “After all these years, I would assume you would have mistaken me for some everyday mugger.”

You couldn’t help the scoff that left your mouth. “I would have if Geoff didn’t send me a letter to warn me about your ‘visit’.”

Michael clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Well, could you at least face your guest?”

After a moment of hesitation, you turned on your heels to face your ex-lover. The moment your eyes laid on him, a gasp left your lips.

The constantly-pissed pudgy ginger twenty-something you once loved was now a toned temperament thirty-something. His once long ginger curls were shortened but were almost passed his ears due to the lack of a recent haircut. His glasses here gone, but he wore the same raggedy beanie and brown leather jackets you remembered. A large duffle bag hung from his shoulder and his shoes were caked with mud and what looked to be dried blood. The only thing that hadn’t changed was his pale complexion and the constellation of freckles across his face.

Overall, he was still your Michael.

“You haven’t changed.” You managed to say after what felt like an eternity of silence.

Michael chuckled, his eyes softening. “Neither have you.” He dropped his bag and took a couple of steps forward. “You’re probably wondering how I found you.”

“I tried not to leave a trace.” Your eyes lowered to the floor. “But it seems I didn’t do a good job.”

“Well,” Michael took off his beanie and ran a hand through his curls. “After you left, Gavin tried desperately to track you, but anything he could have used was left behind. But, he kept an eye on that Swiss account just in case you’d use it. So, when he saw that you were using it, he managed to trace it to here.”

“And it’s safe to assume that you forced him to hand over that info?” Your question came out slightly sour.

Michael frowned. “I just… I wanted to make sure you were okay. That you weren’t being held captive or doing something against your will, you know?”

You crossed your arms across your chest. “You could have just sent me a letter like Geoff did.”

“But would you have answered it?”

That question threw you off guard for a second. Would you have answered him? Obviously, you didn’t answer Geoff, so what would make Michael any different?

“Why are you  _ really  _ here, Michael?” You asked, taking a long sip from your water.

Michael’s frown deepened as his eyes wandered the room as if the answer was hanging up for him to read. It was as if he wasn’t expecting this question from you (even though it was clearly the most important question of the night). After a few more seconds, he spoke.

“I want you to come back.” He said firmly.

You let his statement linger for a moment before replying: “I can’t do that.”

“Look, if it’s still about what happened-”

“Of course it’s still about what happened.” You cut him off, now glaring up at the ginger. “Why else would I have left the crew? Why else would I have left  _ you _ ?”

“(Y/n), it’s been almost five years.”

“I know it’s been five years, Michael.” You ran a frustrated hand through your hair. "But after that attack, after almost dying, after losing Ray, I just… I can’t go back. I’m sorry.”

“And that’s why you left without a goodbye?” Michael asked bitterly.

You looked up to see your ex clenching his fists with pain and sadness in his eyes. You felt your heart ache for him, but you wouldn’t dare touch him in this state.

“Michael-”

“You didn’t think I would have gone with you? That I wouldn’t have dropped everything and everyone to leave with you and start fresh somewhere else? ‘Cause I would have. I would have gladly left the Fakes if it meant having a future with you, (Y/n).”

You stared at him in disbelief. Stray tears started falling down his face, but you suppressed the urge to wipe them away.

“When you left,” Michael continued, his voice starting to crack. “I thought that it was something I did. I thought I drove you away like everyone else in my life. I… I just broke down. I didn’t do anything for weeks, just sat in my room. Jack had to push me to eat and Gavin was worried sick for me. I started flipping out about the smallest things and before I realized it, there were holes in my walls. I just… lost it.”

Suddenly, he sat down on the tile, his back to the island cabinets. You followed his lead, sitting cross-legged and facing him. 

“I got better. Well, as better as I could get. After the second year, I slowly started dating again. It was nice, but…” His voice trailed off before turning to look at you. “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you, (Y/n). I just can’t. People told me I’d learn to cope with you leaving, but in all honesty, I don’t think I ever did. I can’t let you go.”

You stayed silent, slowly rubbing your thumb over your knuckled. Michael sighed in defeat.

“And I know you already moved on, but I had to see you. Just one last time. Closure, you know? One last try to get you to come back and try again. But if you’re sure you can’t come back then, I won’t bother you any-”

That was when you lunged toward Michael, crashing your lips to his. After startling him, he immediately kissed back, digging his fingers into your hair. You could taste the salt from his tears but also hints of a pepperoni Slim Jim. Once the need for oxygen kicked in, you pulled away. Neither of you talked for a few moments before you suddenly started crying.

“I’m sorry.” You choked out. “I’m sorry I left. I’m sorry I caused you hell. I’m sorry you had to go to desperate measures to see me. I’m sorry you lost yourself because of me. I’m just… I’m just so sorry, Michael.”

Michael didn’t say anything as he pulled you to his chest, letting you cry out into his jacket. All he did was hold you, running a hand through your hair.

There was still a lot to figure out between the two of you, but one thing is for sure.

You’re not going to let Michael go again anytime soon.

**[WC: 1,578]**


	18. Street Dancing (Gavin Free x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes across a street dance crew.

For God knows what reason, one of this week’s videos had the Achievement Hunters exploring the streets of Austin. The task given to the men were to record any of the street performers in downtown Austin and find out who got the best performers out of the bunch. Gavin, who was excited for the challenge, was paired off with Jack, who was so entertained with the ‘simple’ performers. 

Gavin was in the midst of scoping out the area when he saw a large circle of bystanders form around seven young women. Immediately interested, the Brit readied his camera and found a good spot in front of the girls.

Just then, a boom box close to him started playing a pop song and the girls immediately began their routine. Gavin couldn’t make out the language the song was in, but he’d assume it was Korean. Although he had no opinion on K-pop, he liked how it inspired others to pursue their hobbies. Much like how film helped his love of cameras, it would seem that this music pushed these girls to dance so well.

But one girl stood out to Gavin. She had a long braid going down her back and was wearing low-rise cargo pants with a crop top and converse. She had a serious face Gavin himself would have while working on something important and danced with a flawless power that made the Brit watch her every move. Gavin was no dance expert, but he could tell this girl practiced for a long time for this performance.

Before he knew it, the song was over. Gavin joined in on the enthusiastic applause around him, which made the seven girls smile shyly and yell out thanks. The girl with the braid noticed Gavin and waved at him, which immediately caused the Brit to blush a bright red.

Just then, Jack appeared beside him.

“You seemed to really enjoy that performance.” The older man said with a knowing smirk.

Gavin, flustered, brushed him off. “I thought it was cool.”

“Well Mr. Cool, did you record any of those girls’ dancing?”

Gavin then realized that the camera he was holding. Making sure he had any usable footage, he smirked triumphantly.

“We’ll surely win, Jack. I know it!”

**[WC: 374]**


	19. The Imposter (Matt Bragg x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You play Among Us with your boyfriend and colleagues.

It was a ‘normal’ work-from-home day for you. Thanks to the quarantine happening in Austin, you were currently sitting at your at-home streaming setup instead of at your desk in the Achievement Hunter office. Thanks to that fact that the company you worked for was known for its online content, you were able to work and get stuff done from home.

Speaking of getting stuff done…

That week’s Achievement Hunter video was a Let’s Play of a new multiplayer game called ‘Among Us’. You thought it was cute and it was a pretty simple concept; a group of players ran around a map completing tasks while one or two players were ‘imposter’ and set out the kill of the other players. If the innocents were smart, they could eject the imposter and win, but if the imposter was smarter, they would kill the group off efficiently. 

So, a perfect game for Achievement Hunter.

Today’s players consisted of you, Jeremy, Trevor, Gavin, Jack, Ryan, Fiona, and your boyfriend Matt. They had played this game previously without you to test the waters, and the audience seemed to have liked it. But this time around, everyone was to mute themselves on the Discord call during the game until a body was found and it was time to vote out somebody, just how the game is  _ supposed  _ to be played.

It was currently the last game of the session. After Matt unsuccessfully played as imposter, it was now your turn. Much like Gavin, you haven’t played the game before this session, but after a few rounds you got the jist of it. You had successfully killed Trevor, Gavin, Fiona, and Ryan, leaving just you, Jack, and Matt. You were sure you were done for after killing Fiona so close to Jack, but he still was certain Jeremy was the imposter. So, you and Matt followed Jack in voting Jeremy out while Jeremy was certain the true imposter was Matt.

However, your boyfriend was certain of your guilt. He picked up on how you piggybacked on Jack’s accusations throughout the game, despite being an independent mind and not afraid to call someone out if you suspected them (I mean, he lost because of you leading the witch hunt against him the previous game). When it comes to video games, you use your iconic ‘sweet-and-oblivious’ persona to get your way. This results in utter chaos of the other hunters not believing you could be so calculating and the fans loving how you bring out said chaos.

But, your boyfriend has become immune to your facade.

“(Y/n) is gonna kill us.” Matt stated shortly before muting his mic, causing you to burst into a fit of laughter once your mic was muted.

You watched as Jack’s character ran off toward the Med Bay and Matt’s character ran toward Electrical. You stayed put in the Cafeteria while you calmed down from your fit before running off after Matt.

“Oh no,” You feigned fear as you spoke to yourself. “I got- I.. I gotta stick with you Matt. I gotta stick with you.” Your character stood beside Matt’s as he worked on the electrical box. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I won’t let anything happen to my Matt. We can do this together, baby.”

Just then, Matt’s character ran out of Electrical, you hot on his trail.

“As long as we’re together, nothing can stop us.” You stated, watching as the cool-down on the ‘kill’ button counted down.

_ 3.. _

_ 2.. _

_ 1. _

Just then, Matt’s character was nothing but a bottom half with a bone sticking out and the screen faded to black.

“Except for me.” You added with a devilish smirk as you unmuted your mic. “I did it. I was evil.”

The Discord call blew up with laughter and incoherent talking. You picked up on Matt’s groan between Fiona and Jeremy’s chatter and it made you giggle.

“How did we not suspect (Y/n)?” Trevor asked in disbelief.

“She plays that innocent card so well!” Matt exclaimed. “Of course you guys didn’t suspect her!”

“Matt knew it was me since I killed Trey and Gav.” You explained in between giggles. “He knew right off the bat.”

“You can’t fool me, (L/n)! I know all your secrets! I’m immune to your games! I-”

“Matt?” You cut him off.

“What?”

“I love you.”

The call went silent before a symphony of ‘aww’s and laughter filled your ears. You could already imagine Matt’s flustered face from your declaration and it made a goofy grin form on your face.

“I think that’s a great time to wrap this up.” Jeremy piped up. “Is there anything else anyone wants to add?”

After a few moments of silence, a voice spoke up.

“I love you too, (Y/n).”

Another round of laughter came from the six other gamers in the call.

“Thanks for being a good sport, Matt.” You said teasingly. “I promise I’ll go easy on you next time we play.” You winked playfully at your face cam.

“Let’s stop!”

**[WC: 842]**


	20. I Guess I'm Mom (Single Dad!Geoff x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Covid & Geoff is a single dad with a son

To say you liked your boyfriend’s son was an understatement.

You have known Geoff Ramsey for almost ten years now. You were considered one of the ‘OG’ employees of Rooster Teeth since you’ve been around since Achievement Hunter was just those six assholes in that one tiny office. Then around 2016, Cow Chop was established and you were transferred to California to become their head editor. Well, Cow Chop then got canceled, which resulted in your return to home-sweet-Austin. You liked L.A., but Austin was where all of your friends were, and they were so happy to see you again.

But no one was happier than Geoff.

You and Geoff have been close friends for a long time up until you moved to Cow Chop. There was a small age-gap between you, but that was really the only difference between you. You two had similar hobbies, were constantly laughing at each other’s jokes, and just connected really well. The other Hunters would tease you about how close you were to Geoff, but you just brushed it off for a while. But one thing eventually led to another, and now you and Geoff have been together for three years now.

But with Geoff came his son.

Asher was a pretty chill kid. He was an aspiring gamer and the spitting image of his father (which sometimes was a bad thing). Geoff and Asher’s mom split up when he was still young, which left an empty place in his life where his mother should be. When you started getting close to Geoff, you became a constant in the boy’s life. He was shy and quiet towards you for some time, but he slowly opened up when he realized you weren’t leaving anytime soon. You moving to California put a slight damper on your relationship with Asher, but it got better once you returned to Texas. Asher was your buddy, always wanting to hang out and go on adventures with you, and you were always open to answering his questions and keeping the secrets he didn’t want to tell his dad. You weren’t just his dad’s girlfriend to him, you were basically a mother figure.

But you weren’t the type of woman who would force her boyfriend’s kids to call her ‘mom’. You were perfectly fine with being ‘(Y/n)’ to Asher for as long as he wanted.

Because of all the COVID-19 bullshit, the three of you were stuck at home. You didn’t mind it since you all had things to distract you, but after a while, it all started to get boring. Quarantine made you rethink all the things you took for granted while also making you crave Carls Jr every waking moment. But at least you could still talk to your coworkers and friends.

Speaking of work, you were asked to be in the newest ‘episode’ of AHWU, which you said ‘yes’ to immediately. Before the quarantine, you were barely able to be on the weekly show, so you could say COVID worked in your favor for once. You didn’t have any of the information that was to be talked about for this episode, so you just sat there quietly while Jack rattled off gaming news. You were swaying side to side in your razer chair when something caught your attention. Turning, you smiled when you saw Asher standing in the doorway. You muted yourself on the Zoom call and took off your headphones.

“Hey, boy.” You greeted the preteen. “You need something?”

His face was blank with hands shoved in his pockets. He looked as though he wanted to say something really important, but he couldn’t physically say it. This made you really concerned.

“Do you want some company?” You asked.

Staring down at his feet, Asher nodded slowly. Luckily, you had a second office chair off to the side for him to sit but it kept him out of the camera view. For the rest of the AHWU, you kept one ear uncovered just in case Asher needed your attention. It was normal for him to come hang out with you while you’re at your computer and not say anything. You weren’t going to push him to tell you what was going on in his world, but you also weren’t going to not let him hang around. His comfort was one of your top priorities. Besides, you remember being fourteen and having problems you couldn’t put into words.

After the AHWU wrapped up, you leaned back in your seat, stretching your arms above your head. You looked over and saw Asher get up from the seat, walk over, and give you a hug, squeezing your shoulders tightly.

“You feel better?” You asked.

Asher nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah. Thanks for letting me chill here.”

“You’re always welcome to come chill with me, dude.” You assured him with a smile of your own.

“Okay. I’m gonna go make something to eat.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“Love you too, mom.”

As Asher walked out, your eyes widened in realization. Did he really just call you…?

“Was that Asher?” Michael’s voice reached your ears, which snapped you out of your shock after a few moments.

“Y-Yeah…” You answered, still kinda confused. “He just called me mom..”

“Woah.” Michael’s eyes widened from his video feed. “Like, he said it willingly?”

“Out of nowhere…”

“Well, how do you feel?” Michael asked.

You took a moment, pondering, before smiling as bright as humanly possible.

“It feels nice that he likes me enough to call me that.”

And once the AHWU was finished, you went out and gave Asher a hug.

A big momma-bear hug.


	21. The Party (Dad!Geoff Ramsey x Enby!Child!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad Geoff throws a party for his Enby kid for International Nonbinary People's Day (July 14)

Today was a special day.

Geoff had been awaiting this day for a few months now. Ever since you came out as nonbinary, he had reasearched and learned anything and everything about the topic. Books, videos, Ted Talks, even went on and read some Tumblr posts (though he also saw some stuff he’d rather not repeat). He did all he could to make sure you were comfortable and happy while he made sure to stay respectable of your identity.

And now it all led to today.

International Nonbinary People’s Day.

While you were out with your friends that day, Geoff was hard at work decorating the house for the special occasion. Hanging flags, balloons, little gifts with nonbinary phases and puns, the whole nine yards! It took him hours but by the time the front door swung open, he was ready to surprise you. Quickly, he threw on his new shirt (a black tee with ‘Proud Dad’ printed in letters the colors of the nonbinary flag) and raced to greet you.

“Surprise!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms open. “Happy Nonbinary People Day!”

You were absolutely stunned by the scene before you. Yellow, white, purple, and black everything. A banner, balloons galore, and even your dad’s shirt. You knew what today was, but since no one made a fuss, you decided to treat it as a normal day. But it would seem that your dad had other plans.

“What’s all this?” You asked, shutting the door and dropping your bag.

“It’s International Nonbinary Day!” Geoff repeated. “Did you not hear me?”

“No, I know what today is. But like… why did you do this?”

“Because it’s your first International Nonbinary Day after coming out! I wanted to make it special!”

“So you threw a party… for me?”

“Hell yeah I did! It took all morning but anything is worth it for my awesome kid!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at your dad’s statement. He had always been so supportive and loved you dearly. Coming out wasn’t as horrible as you thought it would be since he wasn’t those bad parents who wouldn’t understand or accept their kids. Geoff did so much for you and fought so many battles just so you could be happy and healthy.

“Thanks, dad.” You said, hugging your father tightly. “This is the best party ever.”

Geoff chuckled. “Even better than your birthday?”

You grinned up at him. “Even better than a hundred birthdays!”

You two shared a laugh before Geoff led you to the living room and the party began.

A party with you and your awesome dad.


	22. No Matter What (Dad!Jack Pattillo x Daughter!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft moment between Jack and his daughter.

“Dad?”

The bearded ginger turned around in his chair and saw you standing in the doorway, a smile instantly appearing on his face.

“Yes, my child?” He asked, a slightly playful tone in his voice.

You slowly made your way over to him and wrapped your arms around his shoulders, curling up in his lap. Something you did when you were little when you were sleepy or sad.

Immediately, Jack was concerned.

“Did something happen, Bug?” He asked, rubbing your back comfortingly.

You didn’t move, didn’t shake or nod your head. You just buried your face in your dad’s neck and held onto him tightly. He didn’t push you, only sat back in his chair and comforted you. He knew you would tell him what he wanted to know, just in your own time. This was something he learned when you were still little. Age eight was when you first started acting this way and it didn’t take long for him to catch on.

And now here you were, on the cusp of sixteen, curled up in your dad’s lap as you once did.

Jack still couldn’t grasp how fast time flew. It was like yesterday you were just born, swaddled in a blanket and held tightly to his chest. Later that same day he would learn that your mother didn’t make it, but in that moment, you were all he could think of and all he saw.

His precious little girl.

“I’m scared.”

Jack almost didn’t hear you from how quiet your voice was. This response made him hold you a little tighter.

“What are you scared of, honey?” He asked just as softly.

“The future.” You sat up and stared down at Jack. “I’m turning sixteen. It’s a big milestone in life and it terrifies me.”

Jack frowned. “How does it terrify you?”

“Well,” You let your legs uncurl so they were hanging off Jack’s lap. “The world is constantly changing. Soon, I’ll be a woman and expected to get a job and go to college and to grow up, basically. I’m not ready for all of that.”

Jack smiled. “No one’s ready to grow up, honey. We all mature at different rates, physically and mentally.”

“But what if I end up being a disappointment?”

Jack’s smile immediately dropped. “What?”

You frowned, looking as though you were forcing back tears. “What if I end up making mistakes and end up screwing my life up? These girls at my school get up to so much trouble and I don’t want to end up like them. I don’t want to be a mother before I’ve lived my life and met the right person. I don’t want to waste my life on one stupid decision and ruin everything you’ve built up for me.”

A tear or two managed to escape and Jack wiped them away. “(Y/n) Pattillo, you are a smart and amazing girl. I know for a fact you won’t ruin your life. Yes, you might make a mistake here and there, but that’s all that life’s about; making mistakes and learning from them. You don’t have to worry about growing up for now, but when the time comes, you’ll be up to the test.” He smiled. “And I’ll be right next to you, supporting you as much as I can. No matter what happens, I will love you.”

You smiled before rising from Jack’s lap, allowing Jack to stand as well. You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“Thanks, dad.” You said. “I wouldn’t have made it this far without you.”

Jack snickered. “Well, you wouldn’t be alive without me so…”

You laughed and hugged your dad tighter.

Yeah, the future could be scary and unpredictable.

But you always had your dad to have your back.


	23. Hugs (Michael Jones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants a hug before you leave.

“Michael, I’m heading out!”

Sounds of thumping footsteps caused you to look up from your bag. Coming barreling from his office was your ginger boyfriend, still in his pajamas and his glasses nowhere to be found. Since it was six in the morning, this wasn’t a strange appearance. If anything, you found Michael’s morning look quite cute.

Speaking of how early it was, you were on your way to catch a flight to Australia for RTX. Being the Supervising Manager for Achievement Hunter, you were exceptionally busier than your boyfriend. That being said, you were somewhat of a representative for the division, and thus was expected to arrive at the event earlier than other members. You didn’t mind going out of your way to do this, but it didn’t mean you weren’t tired of your time with friends and family getting shorter and shorter.

“Did you honestly think I’d let you leave without a goodbye?” Michael asked with a pout that made your heart melt.

You chuckled and shook your head. “If you did, I would have hunted you down for a goodbye hug and kiss.”

Michael mirrored your smile before leaning in for a peck and a tight hug. You stayed in his arms for a little longer than needed, burying your face in the crook of his neck and lightly patting his back with your hands. Michael on the other hand, wasn’t too keen on letting you go. His arms were locked tightly around your torso and his chin sat on your shoulder. Once you had your full and tried to push him back, he didn’t budge.

“Mikey?” You asked aloud.

“Mm?” A hum came from your boyfriend.

“I have to go now.” 

You attempted to push him away, but it only made him hold you tighter.

“Nah.” Was the response you received.

“Michael, I’m gonna miss my flight.” You argued.

“Just a few more minutes.”

“Michael!” You began to squirm and shake, but nothing came from your attempts.

Taking a long sigh of defeat, you laid your forehead back on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his torso.

Yeah, you ended up missing your flight that morning, but there was another flight tomorrow.

So for now, you’ll just keep holding your clingy boyfriend.


	24. Forgotten Soup (Gavin Free x Sick!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin forgot to make reader soup while she's sick.

Ah, the joy of being sick.

Yeah- joy.

You had been suffering from a bout of flu for the past couple of days. Nothing too bad, just a small fever and the average symptoms. You had to call out from work and thankfully it was the end of the week when you fell ill, so you have the weekend to recover.

But you also had your boyfriend to help you.

Gavin was a really good caregiver whenever you were sick, which was thankfully not often. He made sure you always had everything you needed and regularly checked in with you while also giving you enough space to just exist. But he had tendencies to forget or let himself get carried away with whatever he was focused on, whether it be a hobby, playing a video game, or editing a video. You can’t count how many times he’s forgotten food cooking on the stove or laundry sitting in the machine because you wouldn’t have enough hands. But, you still loved him dearly.

Speaking of forgetting, you remember asking Gavin to heat you up some soup almost an hour ago. You had spaced out while playing Animal Crossing and now just snapped back into reality because your stomach was now aching from the lack of food. So despite your aching limbs, you got up from the couch and ventured to the spare room to find your boyfriend. Walking into the room, you were greeted with the sight of Gavin sitting at his desk, mindlessly scrolling through what looked like Twitter.

“Gav?” You called out, your hoarse voice irritating your throat which made you have a short-lived coughing fit.

Gavin looked up from the screen and immediately frowned when he saw you.

“What are you doing up?” He asked, concern dripping in his voice. “You should be resting.”

“Well,” You said between coughs. “You said you’d make me soup and I’ve been waiting.”

Gavin frowned for a moment before a look of realization settled on his features. “Bugger me, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you starve.”

You shrugged. “I just wanted to nicely remind you that you said you’d feed me.”

Gavin chuckled before turning back to the computer. “Well, I’ll do that as soon as I’m done reading this.”

You pouted. “Gavin~” You whined.

Gavin rolled his eyes dramatically. “Do I have to get you soup right now?”

You stood there for a moment before walking right up to his side, practically hovering over him and completely aware that your nose was running and you were on the verge of a coughing fit at any moment.

“I will sneeze on you if you don’t.” You stated, your voice hard and emotionless.

Gavin looked up at you and raised his eyebrows at the deadpan look on your face. After a moment or two of staring at each other, Gavin scoffed and slowly pushed out his chair.

“Fair point.” He said as he stood. “Alright, princess. You get back on the couch and I’ll get your soup.”

You smiled as you followed your boyfriend back into the living room and plopped yourself onto the couch while Gavin walked into the kitchenette.

“Thanks, Gavvy!” You called in a gravely sing-song voice before erupting into a coughing fit.

You could hear Gavin laughing his ass off in the kitchen from your coughing, but you didn’t give him shit for it.

You were just happy you were getting your soup.


	25. The King and I (King!Lindsay Jones x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kings AU with Lindsay!

It was no secret that you were close to the King.

You were an ambassador from a neighboring state, sent to the Achievement City court to begin discussion of an alliance on behalf of your monarch. It was obvious that your homeland was quickly growing and evolving into a full fledged nation, but the loom of the larger and stronger neighboring countries has your monarch on edge. So, an alliance with the strong and victorious Achievement City was just what your home needed.

In the year you have been in King Lindsay’s company, they have done nothing but make you comfortable and enjoy your stay. For how much longer, you did not know, but you were sure you’d be quite displeased once you are summoned to return. You and them had quickly become close confidants, constantly chatting and laughing to each other. This relationship had sparked whispers and gossip throughout the court, but Lindsay waved it all away, never one to listen to what the monarch were murmuring to one another in the halls or during meals. They were only being hospitable, surely.

But before you could comprehend it, you found yourself falling for the monarch. You didn’t intend on it happening, but here you were. This realization came to you late one night as Lindsay walked you to your chambers. It was something you always did every night. You just couldn’t find a good place to end your conversation so it continued until you found yourself standing at your door.

“It seems we have arrived at your destination, Ambassador.” Lindsay said in a voice of amusement, but you could’ve sworn you heard some disappointment in their tone.

“Yes, it would seem so.” Your posture sunk ever so slightly.

“But I did enjoy our conversation at tonight’s dinner. I could never get over the fascination of your peoples’ traditions.”

You couldn’t hold back your amused giggle. “They aren’t that different from your traditions, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, but it’s good to learn as much as I can from my new ally.”

Ah yes, the alliance. The treaty had been signed days prior to this moment. Your monarch had come in person and it was made official. Strangely, they did not take you back with them. Instead, you were to be stationed in Achievement City for the time being. It was a gift for you, but only made you more anxious since it meant you could really be called back at any moment.

“Yes, I suppose that is true.” You then dipped into a graceful bow. “Until tomorrow, Your Majesty.”

Lindsay smiled in the same way they had always smiled, but this time, it made your heart flutter and cheeks burn. They reached for your hand and pressed a chaste kiss to it. They did this every night and every morning, but this time, you felt like you were going to faint then and there.

“Until tomorrow, (Y/n).”

That moment, the way they said your name, it kept you awake for hours after. It wasn’t until the faint lights of dawn came dancing into the window that it all dawned on you.

You were in love.

In love with the King.

You decided against getting out of bed, telling your chambermaid that you were feeling unwell. The whole day, you slept and paced your room and contemplated your next move. Do you tell them? What if they didn’t feel the same and was just being polite? What if all this time they were secretly engaged and didn’t tell you because, frankly, it wasn’t any of your business? Your mind was racing and a pit was forming in your gut.

Suddenly, you were snapped from your thoughts by a frantic knocking at your door. Before you could even react, it swung open and in came a visibly disheveled King Lindsay. Their eyes scanned the room until they landed on you. Immediately, they calmed down.

“I was told you were unwell.” Lindsay was immediately at your side. “What’s wrong? What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting if you feel weak.”

You were taken aback by their sudden concern for you. Yes, they cared for you, but you never had fallen ill in your time in Achievement City. 

“Thank you for your concern, Your Majesty.” You said, but your voice was rather shaky. “But I’m sorry to make you worry. I am well.”

Lindsay blinked in confusion. “But, I was informed that-”

“I came to a revelation last night that has caused me to not sleep at all.” As if on cue, you let out a long yawn.

Now Lindsay was very confused. “What kind of revelation?”

You hesitated. Here was a time to finally be honest about your feelings, but it would seem that your tongue has failed you. You two stood there for what felt like an eternity, Lindsay awaiting your response while you silently wished your tongue could thaw.

Finally, you took a deep breath and the words started to come.

“Since my arrival, you have shown me nothing less than comfort and kindness. I wasn’t treated in the cold way other rulers have treated me. I felt like a guest more than a nuisance. Like I wasn’t there for just one simple thing. I was told to just do this one task and return once I was summoned. But… I don’t want to go home.”

Lindsay cocked an eyebrow as you continued.

“I have found that Achievement City is more home to me than my homeland. I feel at ease every morning I wake here. And it’s not just the country. It’s you. You and your kindness, your humor, your wit, your warmth, it makes me so happy just to be in your presence.”

You take a chance and take Lindsay’s hands in yours.

“Your Majesty- no, Lindsay- I can’t deny the truth any longer. I owe you the honesty you’ve shown me. So, the truth is… I have fallen for you. I love you.”

The deer-in-headlights look on the King’s face immediately melted your confidence. You dropped their hands and took a step back, realizing what you did. You quickly dropped to the floor in a pleading bow.

“P-Please forgive me, Your Majesty!” Your words were coming out at lightning speed. “I-I spoke informally. I did speak correctly to you and forgot my place! P-Please spare me of any punishment for my lack of-”

You were cut off by lips slamming into yours in a feverish kiss. Hands grabbed at your sleeping gown and kept you from slipping away. Once you registered what was happening, you kissed Lindsay back, hesitantly cupping their face in your hands. After some time, the two of you separated, panting and flustered.

It was a few moments before Lindsay spoke.

“I haven’t been honest to you as of recent, (Y/n).” They said sheepishly. “To be completely true... I am longing to be with you, and by the sea, where we can talk together freely and build our castles in the air.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the last part of their confession. You recognized the quote. It was from a book they once read to you. It quickly became your favorite book, solely because they shared it with you.

“I’d wish to stay here.” You whispered. “With you, by your side.”

“But what about your home?”

You took Lindsay's hand once again, squeezing it tightly. The look of love and admiration on your face quickly becomes mirrored on theirs.

“Wherever you are, that is my home.”


	26. Sky Factory (Matt Bragg x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a re-telling of the Mavin Sky Factory proposal but with Matt and Reader

Ah, Sky Factory. The only AH Minecraft series you were regularly part of.

You had joined Achievement Hunter along with Jeremy and your boyfriend Matt. The three of you had been doing fan community content for the division for as long as you could remember and to be hired right on the spot at RTX 2014 was the chance of a lifetime. Fast-forward four years and the three of you were still the holy trinity you were back then, just now with the same job.

As of late, you had joined your boys and the other Hunters in a new Minecraft series called ‘Sky Factory’. It really didn’t have a main plot, just a handful of you working on different things and evolving your world. You had become Geoff’s assistant in tending to his chickens, but your main focus was keeping all the other players away from them. Geoff enjoyed the simplicity of his chicken upkeep and you didn’t want the other guys to ruin it.

It started out as another normal recording. Geoff wasn’t available, so it was up to you to be the main caregiver to the chickens. Matt was off messing with Jeremy, Michael was flying around on his dragon, Gavin was tinkering with his solar panels, and Jack was off doing God knows what. Conversation steadily moved in and out of the group and you found yourself in another pleasantly quiet moment.

That was until Matt appeared at the fence of the chicken pen.

You and Matt had known each other since high school, but didn’t start dating until after you graduated. Now with six years under your belt, you couldn’t be happier. Ironically, it was Jeremy that convinced you two to date, so you owe Jeremy a bit for said happiness.

“What brings you to my domain, Sir Bragg?” You asked in a medieval accent as your character approached the gate.

“Fear not, dear farmer.” Matt responded in a similar accent, his character crouching. “I come bearing a gift.”

“A gift?” You right-clicked, opening the gate and allowing Matt’s character to slowly walk into the pen.

You watched closely as Matt’s character slowly inched towards you, still crouching. Then he placed something on the ground in front of you. Taking a closer look, you realized it was a ring in a box.

An engagement ring.

“You see it right?” Matt asked. You could barely hear the shake in his voice and it almost made you laugh.

“I can see it, Matt.” You glanced over your screen towards Matt’s desk. He wasn’t facing you but you could tell he was sweating bullets.

Before he could say anything, your character dropped into a crouch and inched closer to his.

“Yes.”

The moment the word left your lips, all the other hunters broke out in cheers. It threw you somewhat off guard, but it wasn’t like you were oblivious. You watched as Matt took off his headphones, got out of his chair, and made his way to you. He quickly dropped to a knee and pulled out something from his hoodie pocket.

A real engagement ring. 

It was a simple gold band with a teardrop rose quartz surrounded by tiny diamonds. Matt quickly slipped it onto your finger and two shared a passionate kiss. You knew Gavin and Jeremy were recording the moment with their phones but you didn’t care.

“So who’s gonna be Best Man?” Michael asked once Matt returned to his desk.

“Me, obviously!” Jeremy cried.

“No, Lil’ J.” You argued. “You’re obviously going to be the flower girl.”

The room broke out in laughter and you felt your heart swell.

You couldn’t wait for this next chapter with the man you loved.


	27. Bad Day (Matt Bragg x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a bad day

Today was a shitshow.

First, you slept through your alarm. Then, your car battery died when you tried to leave. Not to mention your landlord had been badgering you about an unpaid fee you were never issued and is constantly threatening to evict you. By the time you made it to the office, you were already done with the day and wanted to just get your work done and go home.

This also meant you didn’t have the patience for the chaos in the Achievement Hunter office.

Your desk in the far corner facing the rest of the room was constantly being bombarded with moon balls and falling ceiling debris. You didn’t mind it, but today you wished for one calm day in the office so you didn’t go off and say something you’ll regret.

Well, you weren’t too lucky in life.

Today seemed to be ‘Annoy (Y/n) Day’ because just as you were walking into the office, you were almost hit in the face with a moon ball. Gavin was apologizing profusely, but you paid him no attention as you stalked to your desk and slipped on your headphones. Just how you walked in had people avoiding you, which you were silently grateful for. But that didn’t keep the shenanigans at bay.

You were in the middle of putting the finishing touches on that week’s Let’s Play when you heard a voice call out ‘Moon ball!’ and a green moon ball came flying through the air and hitting you straight to the forehead, causing you to curl up in the fetal position, writhing in pain.

“Oh my god!” The familiar sound of Matt’s voice came from his desk on the other side of the room.

Gavin came rushing to your side. “(Y/n), I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

You shifted away from Gavin’s touch, trying really hard not to scream or cry. But, the more you stayed silent, the more the other Hunters came over to see if you were okay. Just then you stood up and pushed your way through the small crowd formed around your desk before striding out of the office.

Now standing in the empty break room, you started to silently cry, huffing and sniffing as you sat at the small table and rubbing the sore spot on your head.

“(Y/n)?”

You looked up and saw Matt standing in the doorway, concern written all over his face.

“Are you alright?” He kneeled in front of you. “I know those things can really hurt if you get hit with-”

“Not to sound like a bitch Matt,” You cut your friend off. “But can you just leave me alone please?”

Matt blinked, stunned by your forwardness. You blushed embarrassingly and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I’m sorry.” You murmured. “But- Today has just been a really hard day and I just want to get through it without any more stress, okay?”

Matt frowned but nodded, standing and placing a supportive hand on your shoulder.

“Just know that I’m here for you if you need me.” He said softly. “I’ll always be here for you.”

And with that, he left the break room.

You took a few moments to yourself, drinking some water and taking some deep breaths. Once the dull throbbing in your forehead went away, you stood up and returned to the office. As you walked in, everyone was at their desks, quietly working at their computers with headphones on. You let out a breath of relief as you round your desk and sit. 

That was when you noticed it. 

On your desk, between your monitors and keyboard was a stack of three Snickers with a sticky note.

“Hopefully chocolate can make your day go by a little better,” the note read.

And for the first time in that whole day, you smiled.


	28. Tickets (Matt Bragg x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader invites Matt to a BTS concert

“Yo, Matt Bragg!”

Matt looked up from his computer to see (Y/n), one of the new hires he’s quickly grown attached to, standing beside his desk.

Just the sight of her was enough for Matt to pause what he was doing, take off his headphones, and give her his undivided attention.

“What’s up?” he asked casually, very aware of how giddy the girl seemed.

“Well,” She did a little shuffle, obviously trying not to burst out. “You know how I’ve been trying to get BTS tickets since they’re going to be performing in Dallas?”

Matt nodded. “I remember such a quest. Were you successful?”

(Y/n) nearly jumped with glee. “Yes! I managed to get tickets for general admission, which means I have the chance of being super up-close to the stage!”

Matt leaned back in his chair. “Well, I’m glad you were able to get them. And your friend is still going with you right?”

That’s when (Y/n)’s smile faltered. “Well, that’s just the thing. Turns out, she can’t get the time off to fly out for the concert. And I don’t really want to go to such a huge concert by myself. Safety reasons, you know?”

Matt nodded. “I get it. So, what do you plan to do?”

“Well, that’s why I came over here.” Her bright smiled returned to her face. “I know you don’t really care for K-Pop, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up immediately. “You want me to go to a concert with you?”

(Y/n) blushed. “Well, I know we still barely know each other, but I think it would be something cool we could do together. Friends go to concerts with each other, right? And besides, BTS concerts are supposed to be unforgettable and I think it would be fun if you were there too.”

Matt’s face was obviously pink at the girl’s remark. She wanted to go to a concert with him? Would people call that a date? But, she said they would be going as friends. But what if something happens before then that makes her change her mind? Anything could happen between now and the concert that could make them drop their plans.

Matt shook his head, sending any and all doubts from his mind. “Sure, I’ll go with you. It’d be fun.”

To think (Y/n)’s face could get any brighter, her smile became very wide and her eyes were so wide they almost became the size of dinner plates. Before Matt could comprehend, she reached over and squeezed him.

“Now I’m even more excited for the concert!” She squealed as she broke away. “I’ll email you your ticket and we can make plans later, okay?”

Matt blinked in a semi-daze. “A-Alright.”

Before he could fully regain his bearings, (Y/n) practically skipped out of the office just as Michael was walking in. Just by looking between the doorway and the still-dazed Matt, Michael didn’t even have to ask before he was smirking.

“Finally got that date, Myatt?”


	29. Who I Am (Trevor Collins x Enby!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader comes out as Nonbinary to Trevor

You didn’t really fit in a label.

Yeah, you were born male, but that didn’t mean you felt like a man. Just because you were born a certain way didn’t mean you were that way, right? All your life, you followed your own tune. You wore what you wanted, you found interest in things that other boys didn’t particularly like, and you just did what made you happy.

But not everyone liked that.

Whenever you went out in makeup, people spat slurs and abuse at you for ‘wanting to be a girl’. Same thing if you dressed femininely for a day or even wore feminine shoes. Your parents weren’t much help either, assuming you were gay and treating you like a cirus freak. Once you were eighteen, you left home and never looked back. You couch surfed for a while before landing a job in graphic design and since then, the rest was history. Before long, you were doing work for Achievement Hunter’s community page and making friends along the way.

Those friends included your current boyfriend, Trevor Collins.

What can you say about Trevor? He was funny, smart, caring, and just a great guy. You could talk to him about anything and he’d never judge you, only giving advice when asked for it. He never forced you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with and always made sure you were okay and happy, which was one of the main things you loved about him.

But there was one thing you were having trouble talking to Trevor about.

Recently, you had discovered the term ‘Nonbinary’. You did a lot of research into the term and it was there at your computer at two in the morning that you realized that this was what you were looking for. This was that label you had been searching for for years.

You were Nonbinary.

The feeling of relief that waft over you at this realization was indescribable. For your whole life, you didn’t know where you fit in and to finally find that place and find other people that were the same to you, it made you want to cry out in joy (which you did).

But now there was a new problem.

How are you going to tell your friends?

For a few days, you had been avoiding Trevor, which wasn’t too hard since it wasn’t uncommon for you to ghost him for hours due to your job. You’d let your phone go to voicemail whenever he called and even leave his text unopened for a few hours before answering. You felt pretty bad for avoiding him, but you just didn’t know how to come around with this new information you have. Would he be angry and accuse you of lying about your gender? Would he be confused and not accept your gender identity and call you confused like everyone else had? Would he leave you? You just couldn’t face him right now.

One day, you were chilling in your apartment, just a usual lazy day, when the doorbell rang. Confused, you got up and when you got to the door, you looked through the peephole and what you saw made your heart drop.

There in front of your door was Trevor.

“(Y/n)?” He called out, knocking on the door. “Are you in?”

You stood in front of the door, scared to move in case he could hear you. What was he doing here? Was it because you have been distant? Did you make plans and forgot about them? Your mind was racing.

Suddenly, your phone started ringing. You cursed yourself for always forgetting to turn down your ringer. You stayed still for a few more moments before rushing over and answering it.

“H-Hello?”

“(Y/n)!” Trevor’s aggravated voice came through the speaker. “Jesus, where have you been? You haven’t been answering my calls or my texts!”

“I… I’ve been busy with work-”

“Have you?” Trevor cut you off. “Or have you been avoiding me?”

“What? No, I haven’t been avoiding you. I’ve been busy, honest!”

“(Y/n), I’m standing right in front of your apartment and I can hear you inside. Please, just let me in.”

“No!” You cried out without thinking. “I mean… I can’t let you in because the place is filthy and I haven’t showered yet and-”

“Please, (Y/n).” You were caught off-guard from his tone. It was pleading and helpless, and it broke your heart.

“Okay.” You hung up and, while still a bit hesitant and scared, you made your way to the front door and slowly opened it.

Trevor seemed relieved to see you and reach out to hug you, as was his normal greeting, but frowned at how you stepped back from him.

“What’s up with you?” Trevor asked as he watched you close and lock the door behind him. “Did I do something wrong?”

You shook your head. “No, you haven’t.”

“Then why haven’t you been talking to me. There must have been something that I’ve done.”

“No, that’s not true. I just… Things have changed.”

Trevor frowned. “Changed? What do you mean ‘changed’? Do you not love me anymore?”

Your eyes widened. “What? No! I still love you.”

“Then what has changed? What happened that made you-”

“I’ve changed!”

Trevor stopped, blinking. You felt your heart pounding against your ribs as he stood there for a few moments, just staring at you stunned.

“What?” He asked, breaking his silence.

You took a deep breath. It seems that now was the time you finally told him what you discovered and to face his reaction. 

“I found out something new about myself.” You started to explain. “For as long as I could remember, I didn’t feel like a guy. But, I also didn’t feel like a girl. I just… followed my own path. I wore what I wanted, tried new things that ‘weren’t for boys’ and even picked up a hobby or two that people didn’t understand. I was bullied for following my own path and… I just never found my place. Until recently, that is.”

You took Trevor’s hand in yours, a little shaky, but you managed to squeeze it firmly. You managed to meet Trevor’s eye and took another deep breath.

“Trevor, I’m nonbinary.”

Silence settled between you two. Trevor didn’t say anything, just held your hand and watched you intently. But before long, he pulled you into a tight hug, resting his chin on your shoulder. You went stiff for a moment before melting into the embrace, hugging him back just as tightly.

“I thought…” Trevor’s voice came out trembling. “I thought you were going to break up with me.”

You scoffed, patting his back. “I thought the same.”

Your boyfriend pulled back and met your eye.

“I could never leave you, no matter what you identify as. I’m so happy you’re becoming comfortable in yourself and decided to share it with me. I love you so much, and nothing could change that.”

Suddenly, you started to cry. Trevor didn’t say anything, just held you and rubbed your back, whispering sweet things into your ear and holding you tight. Once you cried out all your relief and joy, you stood straight again and smiled brightly at your boyfriend.

“I love you.” You said softly, cupping his cheek and rubbing your thumb over the skin.

Trevor turned his head and pressed a kiss to your palm.

“I love you too. All of you.”


	30. Coming Out (Fiona Nova x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's comes out to Fiona in the worse way possible

All your life, you always questioned yourself. Your style, your taste, your relationships, and of course, your sexuality. Sure, you dated guys ‘regularly’ throughout high school, but you also became attracted to other girls. Being from a sheltered household, you didn’t find out about bisexuality until you moved on to college. After doing a lot of research, you came to conclusion that you were in fact bisexual. It felt good to find a label on your conflicting feelings, but it would seem that not everyone was happy for you. Straight people trying to coerce you into threesomes, gay people telling you to ‘pick a side’, or just people being mean in general. You were never one with many friends, so you didn’t really have anyone to turn to.

That was until you managed to land a job as an editor for Achievement Hunter.

You basically grew up watching Rooster Teeth content and have been to a handful of RTXs in the past so you were deep in the fan community. You managed to get a job thanks to your cousin Trevor putting in a good word for you. You had only been with AH for a year when Fiona was hired on. You immediately took a liking to her thanks to your closeness in age and your similar interests. Before long, you two were the best of friends, with you helping her whenever she needed it and her being your support whenever you needed to vent. It was your first friendship that had such a strong bond, and you didn’t want to do anything to break it.

That’s why you didn’t tell her you were bisexual.

She can’t hurt you if she doesn’t know, right?

Well, one faithful day, you were chilling at your desk, trying to finish some minor editing, when the support room door swung open. Peering up from your computer for a moment, you had to do a double take when you saw who it was.

Standing in the doorway, eyeing everything with a look of disgust, was your mother.

You haven’t seen your mother in person in about six months. She never approved of your love of video games and internet culture while also being very disapproving in your choice of job. You never told her exactly what you did because she never cared to listen. Since moving out, you always kept your parents at arm’s length. Nothing you did made them happy, so why spend time with them?

“Mother!” You quickly jumped to your feet. “What are you doing here?”

“To see you of course.” Your mother sneered at the cardboard cutouts leaning against the desk beside her. “You never call or invite us over, so I decided to come see you myself.”

You suppress a groan forming in your throat. Another thing you hated about your mother; she could never take a hint.

“While I appreciate the effort.” You moved from your desk and began leading the older woman out into the hallway. “Now is not the best time for a surprise visit. We still have a lot of work to do and-”

“Work?” Your mother let out a laugh. “You can’t be serious, (Y/n). I’ve seen this place. Have you seen what monstrosities they have displayed everywhere? There are weapons in the office next door, (Y/n)!”

“Yes I know, mother.” You continued to lead her away. “But seriously, I think it would be better if you just-”

“How come you don’t call home?” Your mother stood before you with her hands on her hips.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “Now is not the time for petty arguing, mother.”

“It’s not arguing (Y/n) (M/n).” The older woman glared at you. “It’s a question that has been keeping me up at night for months.”

Before you could answer, the sound of the AH main office’s door opening and closing caught your attention. You turned and saw Fiona standing in the hall, looking down at her phone.

“We’ll just ask your coworker what she thinks about you not calling your mother.” Your mother quickly grabbed your wrist and dragged you over to Fiona. “Excuse me, miss?”

Fiona looked up and immediately smiled when she saw you, but soon faltered when she saw your predicament.

“Is there a problem here?” She asked hesitantly.

“Well,” Your mother spoke in a voice that sounded like she was on the verge of tears, which made your blood boil. “I am (Y/n)’s mother and I came just to see her because she never visits me and her poor father anymore, and she is insisting that I leave and never come back! Besides that, she refuses to call me! Isn’t that horrible? That your coworker refuses to call her poor lonely parents who are always worried sick about her?”

Fiona looked between you and your mother with a look that you recognized at her being over the situation. She sighed and pocketed her phone.

“Ma’am, with all due respect, maybe the reason she doesn’t visit or call you is your fault?” Fiona asked.

Your mother blinked, her sad facade slowly cracking. “Excuse me?”

“Look,” Fiona continued. “I don’t know anything about (Y/n)’s family life because she chooses not to tell me, and I respect that. I don’t wanna know either now that I’ve met you. Maybe you should reevaluate your choices and how you raised your daughter to find the answer you’re looking for?”

Your mother was silent for a few moments before her face twisted into an expression of malice. “You’re one of those people, aren’t you?”

Fiona blinked. “Excuse me?”

Your mother dropped her grip on your arm and pointed an accusatory finger toward the younger woman. “You’re one of those ‘bisexual’ people that made my daughter think she’s bisexual! You’re the reason she doesn’t interact with her family anymore! Stay away from my daughter!”

In that moment, you snapped. You took a step in front of Fiona and glared daggers into your mother.

“That’s enough!” You yelled, silencing your mother. “This is exactly why I never call you! You don’t support me or love me the way I need you to! Fiona isn’t the reason I’m bisexual. There is no one to blame! I was born this way. I like guys and girls, mom! Why can’t you accept that?”

Your mother opened and closed her mouth in shock a couple of times before finding her voice. “There’s no such thing as bisexuality! It’s made up by homos to lure and turn people gay!”

You let out a loud groan. “Biseuxality has been around since Ancient Greece, mother! You know what, i’m done! Get the hell out of here and never contact me again!”

With that, your mother sputtered for a few moments before turning and stomping out of the building, slamming herself into the exit door and disappearing out of view. You stood there, huffing and puffing, before turning around to face Fiona.

“Are you okay?” You asked.

Fiona nodded. “I’m fine. Was that really your mom?”

You shook your head, running a hand through your hair. “Sadly. Never got the hint about me not calling her.”

Fiona snorted before looking back up at you. “You… never told me you were bi.”

Your eyes widened and your face flushed. “I… Never found the moment…?”

Fiona took a step forward and took your hand, causing you to freeze up.

“I get why you wouldn’t want to tell me.” She said. “Growing up with a woman like that, I could only imagine how she reacted when you came out.”

You scoffed. “Let’s just say, I’m glad I was already moved out of her house.”

“But,” She continued. “I want you to know that you don’t ever have to hide anything from me. I’d never hurt you and only want you to be happy.” She bit her lip, her cheeks turning visibly pink. “And in case you were wondering, I’m bi too.”

At those last words, you felt the weight of the world be taken off your shoulders. You immediately pulled Fiona into a tight hug, which she returned just as tightly. You felt tears start to form but quickly rubbed them away.

“Hey,” You spoke shakily after you two broke apart. “If you’d like to, would you like to… I don’t know- Get some dinner sometime?”

Fiona lit up at your suggestion, a playful glint in her eyes. “How about tonight? I know a really good sushi bar.”

You grinned. “Deal!”

And with that, the two of you shared one last hug before you returned to the support room. As you sunk back into your chair, you took a deep breath.

Maybe there wasn’t anything to be scared of after all.


	31. Impromptu (Fiona Nova x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes on an impromptu trip to visit her girlfriend Fiona

You were crazy about your girlfriend.

You had met Fiona Nova eight months prior online. A mutual friend introduced you and you found you two had a lot in common. Same taste in movies, fashion, music, video games, and all kinds of other things. Not even three weeks into meeting you had your first video call and the rest was history. Now here you were, six months strong into your relationship. The only dilemma was that she was in Austin while you were all the way in Seattle. It wasn’t too far, but it was still a lot just to see each other. The only time you were able to see her in real life was during RTX 2019, when you managed to save enough to fly down and spend the weekend.

But this time, your visit was very impromptu.

At three in the morning on a Wednesday, you bought a train ticket from Seattle to Austin. You preferred the train because you weren’t crammed in a tiny seat at 30,000 feet in the air. You found comfort and pleasantry in the train, which some people found strange.

You boarded the train at nine o’clock that following Friday. You were riding the Amtrak and had your own sleeper car, which made you very happy. While on the train, you kept talking to Fiona and your friends as if you weren’t going to be on a train for the next 24 hours. You took photos to show Fiona later, but sent them to your friends who knew of your plans. Before long, it was night fall and a train employee came in to adjust your seat into a bed. After eating dinner in the dining car, you returned to your car just in time for Fiona’s routine ‘good night’ call. You two exchanged pleasantries and spoke for about two hours before you started yawning.

“Wow, what did you do today?” Fiona said with a giggle. “You’re never tired this early.”

“Today was just a busy day.” You lied, fighting the urge to just tell her the truth. “I got a big day tomorrow. My show’s having all-day reruns and I can’t miss it.”

Fiona scoffed through the speaker. “Whatever, dude. You and your shows, I swear. You love that show more than me!”

“I mean… which one of you do I see in person more often?”

“You piece of shit!” You and Fiona shared a laughing fit before you yawned once again. “Alright, alright. I’ll let you go. I love you.”

“Love you too, Nova.”

And with that, you hung up and turned off the light, falling asleep to the Lo-Fi music playing in your headphones.

At eight o’clock the next morning, the bright sun came shining through the window, waking you from your dreamless sleep. You get up, check your social media, and changed into some clean clothes you had in your bag. After a pleasant breakfast in the dining car, you packed all your stuff back into your bag just as the train was pulling into the train station in Austin. After getting off the train, you called Gavin, one of Fiona’s co-workers she introduced you to at RTX last year. It wasn’t long before he pulled up and you two were on your way to Fiona’s place.

“Do you think she knows I’m coming?” You asked, your stomach churning with anxiety.

Gavin shook his head. “She hasn’t said anything and doesn’t seem to know. But, it would be pretty funny if she did know this whole time.”

You laughed a bit, but were still nervous. Soon, you were pulling up to Fiona’s house, your heart pounding in your chest.

“Ready?” Gavin asked, already unbuckling his seatbelt.

You took a deep breath and nodded, unbuckling and getting out of the car.

Shaky legs led you up to the front door and before you knew it, Gavin was ringing the doorbell and pushing you to stand behind him. After a few agonizing moments, the door swung open.

“Gavin?” Fiona’s confused voice met your ears. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you a surprise, Chung!” Gavin announced before quickly taking a step to the side, revealing you to your girlfriend.

Fiona’s confused face immediately turned to shock when her eyes landed on you. Your nerves quickly faded away and before you knew it, you were rushing forward and hugging your girlfriend tightly. Fiona immediately hugged you back, squeezing you and burying her face in your shoulder. You could feel your sleeve grow damp and you pulled back to see tears streaming down your girlfriend’s face.

“Are you okay?” You asked worriedly, cupping Fiona’s face in your hands.

Fiona nodded frantically. “I’m just… I missed you so fucking much! I can’t believe you’re here!”

You smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “I can’t believe I’m here either. I missed you too. I have the week off so hopefully I’m allowed to go to work with you.”

You glanced over at Gavin, who was already pulling out his phone to call someone, gave you a thumbs up as he started walking back to his car.

Fiona turned your face back to her and placed her hands at your hips, staring lovingly into your eyes.

“What did I do to deserve you?” She asked softly.

You grinned. “You accepted my follow request on Instagram.”

Fiona laughed before pulling you back into another tight hug.

It would seem that your impromptu visit was a massive success.


	32. Across the Pond (Gavin Free x Fem!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Gavin/Reader requested on tumblr

As someone who never strayed far from home, it was safe to say that you rarely took trips outside of your homeland of England. The farthest you’ve traveled was Scotland or Wales for a short holiday or to see family. But after your childhood friend Gavin moved to the States, you started to wonder what the places outside of England’s borders were like. Gavin moving across the pond made you realize that there was more to life than a nine-to-five desk job and the weekly trip to Tesco. So, you started saving up whatever extra funds you had to start traveling more.

And it actually paid off.

In the past ten years, you’ve managed to travel to France, Italy, The Netherlands, Germany, Denmark, Greece, and even as far as Russia. But you still haven’t crossed the Atlantic to North America. The major excuse you gave was that it was a little cheaper to just travel around mainland Europe instead of having to fly across an ocean just to visit one or two countries. But you still wanted to see Gavin more often than his normal holiday visits back home. You could only reconnect with a friend so much over emails and video calls.

But that was all about to change.

Recently, Gavin decided to fly you out to Texas for your birthday. It was a week-long visit and you planned on tagging along with him to his job at Rooster Teeth. Since you recently began gaining recognition from streaming on Twitch, being included in Achievement Hunter videos would do your ‘brand’ a little good giving how far the division’s reach was on Youtube. But, this was going to be the first time you were to meet Gavin’s co-workers and you were a little nervous. You didn’t know what Gavin has said about you to them (if he even brought you up at all) and the only things you knew about Americans came from the ‘public freakout’ compilations you liked to watch when you were looking for a laugh. Of course you weren’t ignorant enough to believe that all Americans were loud and acted ‘high-and-mighty’ like the people in those videos, but you were still skeptical.

The plane ride from London to Austin was long, but you managed to get some sleep and even watch some movies to keep yourself occupied. Once you landed in Austin, it was rather hectic to get your luggage and make your way to the pick-up-drop-off area. Once you exited the airport, a blast of hot summer air hit your face, stinging your eyes for a moment. Sure, it got hot in England during the summer, but you never had this eye-stinging heat before. The closest was maybe if you accidentally blasted yourself in the face with a hairdryer.

“(Y/n)!”

You turned your head at the call of your name and immediately grinned when a familiar man came into view. Gavin looked almost the same as he did last time you saw him over a year ago. The only changes were the beard growing on his face and his hair seemed to have gotten longer. Overall, he was the same-old Gavin.

You quickly made your way over to him and dropped your bags for a bone-crushing hug. The height difference between you two made it so that Gavin completely engulfed you, which you didn’t mind. After a moment or two, you separated.

“You’re finally here!” Gavin chirped. “How was your flight?”

You shrugged. “It was alright. Boring as hell but I survived. How are you?”

Gavin grinned. “Everything is ready for your arrival. Meg has been bouncing off the wall all morning and the guys at Achievement Hunter have been watching your streams on Youtube to prepare.”

You laughed, picking your bags up from the ground. “This is really starting to get interesting and I haven’t even met them yet.”

Before long, you got into Gavin’s car and drove back to his house. After dropping your stuff off and having a good chat with Meg, you jumped back into the car and made your way to Gavin’s place of work.

As the car pulled into a parking space and turned off, Gavin turned to you with an excited gleam in his eye.

“Ready to meet them?” He asked.

You smiled and nodded before following him out of the car and into the building. The hall from the door to the Achievement Hunter office was silent but the closer you got to the office, the more noises you heard. A giddy feeling started to form in your stomach as Gavin punched in the code on the door and pushed it open.

Before you could even walk into the office, a small green ball came flying past your head, hitting the doorframe inches from your nose before bouncing onto the hallway floor. The sudden event made you almost jump out of your skin.

“Shit!” A voice cried out. “Sorry! Didn’t see you there.”

“God damn it, Lil’ J!” Another voice rang out. “First meeting and you’re already trying to kill her!”

“Oi!” Gavin squawked. “Watch where you’re throwing moonballs! We only have one (Y/n)!”

You blinked off the shock before fully stepping into the room. You were met with the sight of a neon-green room with nine desks all covered with computers and knick-knacks, and an onslaught of weapons and toys laying about. It was more of a playground than an office.

“Anyways,” Gavin shuffled behind you and stood between you and his coworkers. “Guys, this is (Y/n). (Y/n), this is Michael,” he extends his hand toward the man with short red hair and glasses before quickly motioning towards the shorter bald man with a full beard. “And this is Jeremy. They may seem polite but they’re basically adult children”

You giggled at Gavin’s remark before smiling politely and shaking hands with the two men. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Gavin has told me so much about you two.”

For the rest of the day, you played Minecraft and Jackbox Games with the Achievement Hunters. Every time a new person entered the office, Gavin was more than happy to introduce you and mention all kinds of things about you. It seemed like his coworkers found it humorous how excited the taller Brit was to have you here, and you honestly found it adorable. It had been so long since you last saw a giddy Gavin and it made you feel quite nostalgic. 

Before long, it was the evening and time for Gavin to clock out for the night. You thanked the group for letting you come in and they shared your sentiment as Gavin led you out of the office. Once you exited the building and got back into Gavin’s car, he smirked at you.

“What?” You asked, confused.

“You seem to really like them.” Gavin said almost teasingly.

You frowned. “So what if I did?”

Gavin chuckled as he turned the car on. “Could be a good reason for you to move here.”

And with that, you sat back in the passenger seat and Gavin drove you two back to his house.

A great start to a great vacation.


End file.
